Recuerdos Del Futuro
by AlexanderMan
Summary: Trunks narra la historia de como Pan llego a Corporación Capsula. Y como poco a poco su amor se convirtió en odio. Trunks/Pan - Vegeta/Bulma - Vegeta/xxxx
1. Chapter 1

Todavía Puedo Recordarla.

Si, ella tan hermosa, con ese cabello largo y negro como la misma noche, tan alta como yo y esa sonrisa, ¡Oh cielos!, esa sonrisa tan hermosa.

Llevaba por nombre Pan, Pan Son.

Si, si me imagino que te suena ese nombre, bueno… así como tu escuchas mi historia niño, te la contare como la recuerdo y como la viví.

Oh si, esos tiempos… había paz, pura paz en nuestros hogares, el tío Goku hacia años que se había ido con Sheng Long, y nosotros naturalmente tratábamos de llevar nuestras aburridas vidas en paz.

El Mr. Roshi que en ese tiempo ya era bastante viejo, si, lo recuerdo todavía… ¡su revista de Play Boy nunca faltaba! Jaja… ese puerco parlante y mágico llamado Oolong y su tortuga, juntos los tres en Kame House, ¡Oh si!, no podían faltar Krilin, su esposa que era la androide numero 18, y su hermosa hija Marón.

La mamá de Goten, la tía Milk, o como se le conocía mejor, Chichi, si era mandona, regañona, pero en si una buena cocinera, y una madre dedicada, aun recuerdo como obligaba al pobre de Gohan a estudiar para la universidad, y a Videl enojarse por eso, Jaja.

Y ahí estaba ella, tan hermosa y gentil como siempre. Pan, ¡Oh si, su carácter era idéntico al de su madre!, cuando luchabas con ella y tratabas de no lastimarla ella se enfurecía, ¡Y cuidado!

Pero también había partes en el día en que ella siempre sonreía, te decía lo buen amigo que eras, te abrazaba y reía contigo. En ese tiempo tenia como 17 o 18 años y estaba en la flor de la edad, ¡todos estábamos en una muy buena etapa!

Juntos salíamos, Pan y yo, junto con Goten, Marón, Paris, Ubb y otros conocidos de la escuela, éramos un grupo inseparable si, todo era genial.

Hasta que crecimos…

Si, la noticia llego a mis oídos cuando Goten y yo paseábamos por el parque, Gohan había muerto.

Si, era una mala noticia para todos, y en especial para Pan y Videl que en ese entonces tenían deudas por pagar aun, todo lo que poseían fue a dar en manos de los bancos y empresas a las que debían dinero.

Fueron meses difíciles para ella y su madre, y las dos tuvieron que ponerse a trabajar, Videl consiguió trabajo en un pequeño banco al sur y Pan, la hermosa chica forzada a trabajar, ¡y en donde!... Corporación Capsula no era el lugar ideal, pero al menos éramos conocidos para ella…

* * *

_-¡Estoy segura que nos la pasaremos estupendamente!-_ _Exclamo Bulma mientras ayudaba a Pan con sus maletas._

_Estaban en Corporación Capsula, Pan venia para quedarse pues había aceptado el trabajo que le estaba ofreciendo Bulma, para ser algo así "La niñera" de Bra y a veces de Trunks._

_-Eso espero, Sra. Bulma-Contesto Pan sin mucho entusiasmo pero con la gentileza propia de ella._

_-Solo piénsalo…-Dijo Trunks mientras tomaba una de las maletas mas grandes en sus brazos –Podremos dormirnos hasta bien tarde, luchar cuantas veces queramos, entrenar cuando y donde queramos…-_

_-¿Quién dijo entrenar?-Era la vos grave y varonil de Vegeta que venia caminando después de un día muy duro de entrenamiento, llevaba su traje ajustado negro para entrenar y los guates y las botas blancas, con una toalla blanca al cuello y una cerveza en su mano._

_Pan agrando los ojos al verlo y luego los desvió incomoda._

_-Oh nada padre, solo estábamos planeando nuestros días con Pan… -Explico secamente el hijo mayor de el Príncipe, que clavo su mirada en Pan._

_-¿Así que te quedas por algunos meses aquí?-Vegeta se acerco hasta Pan, que le vio a los ojos algo ruborizada._

_-Si, señor Vegeta-_

_-Humm… por lo que veo no entrenas mucho-Vegeta sonrió, esa sonrisa sínica de siempre –Ya nos encargaremos de eso-_

_Pan Trago saliva, Trunks rio y dijo._

_-Tranquila Pan, como vas a vivir aquí, te advierto que mi padre es una persona que a veces da miedo, pero no seria capaz de lastimarte… en especial si te agarra cariño-Sonrió._

_Después de que todos hubieran instalado las cosas de Pan en su cuarto, ella encerrada ahí, en su nuevo "hogar" sentada a la orilla de la cama, de pronto de sus labios salió un:_

"_Lo que menos quiero es agarrar el cariño de ese hombre"_

* * *

Recuerdo cuando le dije que no le tuviera miedo a mi padre, oh si… fue mi gran error.

Continuara…


	2. Chapter 2

Los viejos tiempos habían acabado para todos, después de la muerte de Gohan. Y de que Pan viniera con nosotros a vivir a Corporación Capsula, sucedieron muchas cosas.

Krilin por desgracia había sufrido un infarto, Numero 18 y Marón se mudaron lejos a otra ciudad, todavía recuerdo el día en que se iban, la mayoría de los guerreros Z estaban ahí.

Flash Back.

_-Lo siento, 18, nadie se esperaba eso-Dijo Trunks viendo con algo de tristeza al androide que tenía aun una apariencia de una mujer hermosa y joven, pero su rostro estaba decaído._

_-Lo se, Trunks, pero el Doctor nos ha dicho que con la operación que le harán se repondrá… pero tendremos que irnos a un hospital mas moderno, a la ciudad del Norte-_

_Se escucho un sollozo mas, Trunks y 18 voltearon y vieron unas ves mas a la pobre Marón despidiéndose de Goten, su novio._

_-Te extrañare, ¡Y mucho!-_

_-Vas a ver que todo se repondrá, ustedes volverán aquí, o yo iré allá, pero no estaremos separados mucho tiempo… ¿solo son dos meses no?, tranquila, mi amor-La consolaba Gohan, estrechándola._

_Después de eso, Marón se despidió de otra gran amiga suya, Pan que también lloraba._

_-¡El tiempo me será eterno sin ti, amiga!-Chillo Marón abrazando muy fuerte a Pan._

_-Nos comunicaremos por Messenger, ¿te conectaras no?... nos hablaremos diario por teléfono, nos enviaremos cartas… ¿recuerdas cuando éramos niñas?... nos escribíamos cartas aun que éramos vecinas… Jaja-Rio tristemente._

_Marón rio recordándolo, y le sonrió y le dio un beso en la mejilla. Después se abrazo a Bra y compartieron palabras de cariño, Finalmente se acerco a Trunks._

_-Creo que no nos volveremos a ver después de 2 meses… dos Laaaaaaargos meses-Los decaídos ojos de la chica se posaron en los azules profundo de los del chico._

_-Eso temo… Pero, ¿sabes?, Dentro de una semana son las vacaciones, yo puedo volar, ¡y a que velocidad!... podre ir a visitarte en cualquier momento-Trunks sonrió con una de las mejores sonrisas que tenia, en ese momento se parecía mucho a Vegeta cuando este sonreía. Marón también sonrió._

_-No dejare de pensar en ti, Trunks… No en cualquier lugar se ve a un chico con ese color de cabello, Jaja-Rio divertida, y le abrazo._

_-Nos vemos en 2 meses-dijo ella._

_-Dos meses resistiré…-_

Fin Del Flash Back.

Oh, y hasta ahora me cuesta resistir… ese día fue triste, pero mas triste fue el día en que nos enteramos de que Marón nunca regresaría…

Eran las 6:00 de la tarde cuando el teléfono sonó, Pan fue rápidamente a contestar.

Yo comía plácidamente, creo que ese día… era pavo relleno, estábamos todos en la mesa engullendo la comida de ese día, de pronto Pan entro en el comedor donde estábamos, tenia la cara pálida y los ojos llenos de lagrimas, el teléfono inalámbrico lo estrechaba contra su pecho fuertemente.

Al verla, pensamos lo peor, incluso mi padre y yo nos pusimos de pie. Pan avanzo otros dos pasos, y alzo finalmente la mirada mirándonos a todos con esa mirada desconcertada, triste.

-Marón y 18 no volverán… el avión donde iban de regreso se estrello, el avión cayo en el mar… encontraron sus cuerpos… flotando en el agua sin vida…-Su boca se torció no en una sonrisa, si no en una clase de puchero hasta que sus ojos se cerraron dejando salir las mil y una lagrimas que contenía, en un auto reflejo corrió hacia la persona más cercana para abrazarla y consolarse…

Lo malo fue que esa persona cercana fue mi padre… Pan se abrazo a el mientras las lagrimas corrían por sus mejillas enrojecidas, si, ya te imaginaras a mi padre y su desconcierto, Bulma entonces se puso de pie para ver como estaba Pan.

Flash Back.

_Bulma se acerco a Pan que seguía aferrada a Vegeta que al mismo tiempo estaba ya irritado de tanto peli azul puso una mano sobre el hombro de la chica, Pan se separo de Vegeta y vio a Bulma._

_-Era mí mejor… amiga… ¿Por qué le paso eso a ella?...-Bulma que también tenia los ojos llenos de lagrimas acaricio su cabello y dijo._

_-Tranquila Pan, las cosas suceden de repente… tranquilízate-_

_Bra se puso de pie también, ella ya estaba llorando._

_-Oh Marón… y mi tía 18… -Bra y Trunks se miraron tristes, y se abrazaron igualmente._

_Vegeta suspiro… ¿Por qué lo había abrazado a el?... Gruño y luego le vino a la mente la muerte de ese androide y de su mocosa… suspiro y sin decir una palabra se retiro… no tenia más apetito…_

_En el cuarto de Pan._

_Estaba Pan, Bulma y Bra sentadas en la cama, Bra tenía el teléfono y hablaba con otra persona._

_-Ok… Gracias Mr. Roshi, si… y lo siento deberás… llegamos el sábado adiós… - Colgó el teléfono, Bra vio a Pan y a Bulma que observaban atentas y decaídas._

_-el funeral será este sábado… las autoridades están investigando la causa del accidente-Se sentó a la orilla de la cama con la mirada perdida._

_-Tendré que ir hasta la ciudad del Sur para avisar al hospital y retirarlos del registro, iré después del funeral, en las vacaciones…-Decía Bulma._

_-¿Cómo estará Goten?-se pregunto Pan en vos alta, mientras nuevas lagrimas corrían por sus mejillas._

_-Igual que todos… -Dijo una vos desde la entrada del cuarto, las tres mujeres voltearon y vieron a Trunks que estaba recargado en el marco con los brazos cruzados y semblante serio. Nuevamente parecía ser el mismo Vegeta que se encontraba ahí._

_-Acabo de hablar con Goten… Esta destrozado, apenas pudo hablar conmigo y comenzó a llorar… iré a verlo madre… vengo luego-Dijo Trunks, y entonces con su chaqueta comenzó a avanzar hacia la salida, Hacia Montaña Paoz._

Fin Del Flash Back.

Si, muy tristes días, Goten quería morirse, y no literalmente, enserio… quería morirse, Milk estaba devastada pero no tanto por la muerte de 18 y Marón, si no por el estado tan triste en que se encontraba su hijo.

El me decía llorando:

"Aun recuerdo cuando le decía _no estaremos separados mucho tiempo… _y ese maldito avión… ¡¡Maldito!!" Y después de esas palabras Goten entraba en un ataque de depresión severa…

En realidad, esa frase "_no estaremos separados mucho tiempo…" _era verdad, pues Goten no resistió sin Marón, y poco tiempo después Goten se encontró muerto por una bola de Ki que había explotado en su pecho, era suicidio.

Si, la cara que ponen ahora era la que pusimos todos cuando nos enteramos, Milk no resistió más y acompañada nada mas en su soledad, uno de muchos días después de la muerte de Goten, empaco sus cosas y abandonó Montaña Paoz. Nadie sabe donde esta actualmente.

Además de las muertes de Gohan, de Krilin, de 18, de Marón y de mi mejor amigo Goten, nos enteramos que Mr. Popo había dado su último adiós algunos días antes de la muerte de Goten.

¿Por qué?.. Nos preguntábamos ¿Por que había tanta muerte ahora?, cuando yo junto con Bra y Ubb fuimos a ver a Dende y a consolarlo, Dende nos dio una noticia, que hasta ahora recuerdo vagamente.

Flash Back.

_Dende era ya todo un hombre, todos pensaban eso, incluso era mayor que Trunks y no se notaba mucho._

_-Dende… buen amigo-Dijo Trunks mientras lo recibía en sus brazos y le daba palmadas en la espalda. –Lo siento mucho…-_

_Dende suspiro._

_-Yo también lo siento, Mr. Popo era mi único acompañante aquí… nos hicimos buenos amigos… no se por que murió... se veía tan bien… Me entere que, Gohan, Krilin y su familia murieron… ¿no?-La mirada triste de Trunks basto para responder eso. Bra dijo entonces._

_-Al parecer no sabes la muerte de Goten… ¿no?... y que Milk desapareció… -Hubo un silencio prolongado en la habitación, hasta que Dende dijo._

_-Parece que Kamisama no se encuentra de buen humor-_

_-En la aldea de donde yo vengo…-comento Ubb –cuando mueren mas de 2 personas en un mismo mes, le llamamos "El Beso Rojo", pues decimos que Kundarü, nuestro Dios, beso a esos muertos y decidió mantenerlos juntos por el resto de sus vidas… -Hubo un asentimientos por parte de los presentes y luego otro silencio prolongado._

_-Nunca antes había pasado esto… ni siquiera cuando murieron mis abuelos, mi abuelo Brief, y la abuela Bunny, todo fue normalmente después de un tiempo… pero esto…-Comento Bra._

_Dende que se encontraba pensativo en su asiento, finalmente hablo._

_-Puede ser el famoso "Año Dragón"… pero no tuviera sentido, eso sucede cada… ¿tres o cuatro siglos?-_

_La mirada de los jóvenes Trunks, Bra y Ubb se posaron en el namekiano._

_-¿Año Dragón?-_

_-Si, bueno no estoy muy seguro, El año dragón sucede cada cierto tiempo y es cuando un grupo grande de personas mueren una por una, según dicen Sheng Long requiere estas muertes para saciar su sed y seguir sirviendo a la tierra y a las bolas del Dragón-_

_-¿Cuántas gentes deben morir exactamente Dende?-_

_-Bueno… no lo se, pero es un numero pequeño… unas 10 u 8 gentes…-_

_-Gohan 1, Krilin 2, Marón 3, Androide 18, 4, Mr. Popo 5, Milk 6… Si eso que dices Dende es cierto, faltarían aun 4 personas mas por morir- Dijo Ubb con aire misterioso._

_-Solo es una suposición… habrá que esperar-Repuso el Verde._

_-Esperaremos entonces…-Dijo Trunks, Bra sintió un escalofrió recorrerle la espalda…_

Fin del Flash Back.

Mientras Bra y Ubb pensaban temerosos en esa noticia, yo me concentraba mas en una persona que vivía en Corporación Capsula… Pan, se ponía mas bella cada mes, nos habíamos unido mas que nunca y siempre reíamos y platicábamos por horas, siempre que yo regresaba de la escuela o de alguna fiesta ella estaba ahí lista con algún platillo de comida hecho y listo para comerse, mientras yo comía ella contaba cosas tan chistosas, tan interesantes.

Éramos uña y mugre, tan juntos como esposo y esposa, novio y novia… amiga y amigo… lastima que eso no duraría mas…

Llego ese día…

Aun lo recuerdo y un mal trago en la boca siento, ahora entonces.. siento un malestar al regresar a ese día…

Continuara.


	3. Chapter 3

Sin Problemas: ¡Dragón Ball Z No es mío! Por desgracia xP

Notas del autor: Las letras normales como estas son cuando Trunks narra su historia, pero en _las letras cursivas es cuando NOSOTROS regresamos al pasado, Trunks ya no narra en estas partes._

Empezare diciendo que sucedió antes de lo que paso. Como Numero 18 y Marón nunca llegaron al hospital del sur que los esperaba con sus papeles, mi madre, Bulma, tuvo que ir a recoger los papeles y así poder retirarlos del registro a las dos junto con Krilin, mi madre había salido de la ciudad poco después de que yo me fuera a trabajar a la empresa.

Mi día fue normal como los otros, ahí estaba Shirley que me seguía a todos lados diciéndome que tenia que hacer dentro de una hora o si tenia alguna llamada o algún asunto pendiente, como siempre yo no la escuchaba y me mantenía pensando en nada menos que en la mujer en la que me había enamorado desde hace tiempo, Pan.

Pase todo el día así, aburrido y perdido en mis pensamientos.

_Mientras Trunks salía a trabajar, Bra se encontraba en la escuela, los únicos en Corporación Capsula eran Pan y Vegeta y los robots que asían la limpieza, Pan mientras tanto hacia la comida para el Sr. Vegeta, sabia como comía un Saiyajin y preparaba platillo por platillo esforzándose por que le saliera con buen sabor._

_Ese día al levantarse, Pan había sentido una profunda depresión, recordaba a su padre, su risa los momentos en lo que jugaba y se bromeaban, cuando luchaban juntos, cuando discutían y se reconciliaban con un abrazo y saliendo al parque a jugar. Mientras movía en el sartén un filete de pescado, las lágrimas de ella caían sobre su mandil, sin poder dejar de llorar._

_Paso poco tiempo, antes de que Vegeta saliera de la Cámara de Gravedad terriblemente hambriento, entro en al cocina y se sentó en el comedor esperando los platillos. Pan trato de parecer normal, y se limpio rápidamente las lágrimas, cogió los platillos y comenzó a pasarlos a la mesa._

_Vegeta sin prestarle atención a ella comenzó a comer, a devorar mejor dicho, pues platillo por platillo, comía como si no lo hubiera hecho en años, pero de pronto paro de comer y frunció mucho el entrecejo._

_Pan se dio cuenta de eso y se mordió el labio, rezando por que no le hubiera salido mal nada._

_Vegeta gruño y dirigió su mirada a la nieta de Goku._

_-¡Esta horrible, mocosa!-Le dijo con vos fría y enojada. Pan se desconcertó al oír esto y sintió que el mundo se le venia abajo, si estaba deprimida por su padre y ahora los reclamos de ese estúpido Saiyajin orgulloso, ya estaba harta._

_-¡lo que dice es mentira, los platillos me salieron exquisitos, lo que pasa es que los prepare yo! , ¿No es así?... Usted me odia por que soy la nieta de Goku, ¡Lo se! Por eso todo lo que hago esta mal para usted, ¡pero yo no tengo la culpa de que mi abuelo sea mucho mas fuerte que usted!-Esto ultimo lo dijo sin pensar y cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho, Vegeta ya estaba furioso y se había puesto de pie para comenzar a ir hacia ella._

_-¿Qué dijiste estúpida mocosa?-Su vos era peligrosamente desafiante y maligna, Pan sintió un escalofrió recorrerle la espalda y comenzó a retroceder._

_-Yo... yo no...-Antes de que pudiera decir cualquier cosa, Vegeta la tomo del cuello y la alzo poniéndola contra la pared._

_-¿Así que crees que Kakkaroto es mas fuerte que yo?... JAJAJAJA, no me hagas reír mocosa inútil, yo soy un Príncipe Saiyajin la clase mal alta y mas fuerte entre un Saiyajin, ¿Y sabes que?, lo que dijiste tiene algo de verdad, por ser la nieta de Kakkaroto no puedo tolerarte, ni a ti ni a nadie que tenga que ver con el ¡Me dan asco!-Mientras decía todas esas cosas, Pan comenzaba a llorar, pataleaba por soltarse, sus manos clavadas en la mano estranguladora de Vegeta._

_De pronto Vegeta soltó a Pan y ella cayo al suelo de rodillas tosiendo incontrolablemente mientras trataba de tomar aire para sus pulmones, llorando y temblando. Vegeta sin dejar de fruncir el entrecejo y con un semblante serio dio media vuelta y salió por la puerta de la casa para salir volando hacia las montañas, dejando a Pan llorando y rogando a Kami que la ayudase._

Termine de trabajar y fui rápidamente a la casa donde encontré a Pan lavando unos trastes, supongo que mi padre había comido ya. Decidí sorprenderla y sin hacer ruido me le acerque por detrás y le di un "BUU" pero al parecer no fue buena idea pues Pan dio un grito de miedo y volteo rápidamente con cara de terror, entonces pude ver que lloraba.

"¿Qué tienes?" Le pregunte, y ella sonrió tristemente y dijo. "No me pasa nada, solo partí cebolla y me lastimo los ojos" Esa explicación no me aprecio muy convincente pero Pan me dijo que no tenia por que preocuparme, y cuando termino de lavar los trastes platicamos un rato, pero yo notaba en ella algo extraño, un dejo de tristeza, de miedo… no sabia que había pasado, pero sabia que había sido algo malo.

Finalmente Pan me dijo que estaba cansada y necesitaba descansar, se despidió de mí y fue a su cuarto, donde permaneció las últimas horas hasta el siguiente día.

Yo por otra parte no tenia sueño, ¿y que iba a hacer entonces?, por fin me decidí a ir a entrenar un rato para mantenerme en forma, si, en esos días recuerdo haber estado un poco pasado de peso... Entre a la cámara sabiendo de antemano que mi padre estaría ahí, lo salude como siempre sin esperar respuesta, y ni la obtuve, una vez cerrada nuevamente la puerta de la cámara mi padre comenzó de nuevo a dar de patadas y puñetazos a su oponente imaginario sin hacerme o mirarme en algún momento.

Sabes de sobra que yo siempre comienzo con mis entrenamientos calentando y con ejercicios fáciles y tranquilos, recordaba la ves en que mi padre me vio convertirme en súper Saiyajin por primera ves, ¡ah que día!, me prometió ir al parque si peleaba con el, en realidad nunca me llevo al parque pero si que luche con el, ¡incluso me pego un puñetazo! Jaja…

Bueno eso es otra cosa, ese día no se que tenia en la cabeza pues se me había olvidado apagar mi celular, fue entonces cuando oí sonar el aparato en mi bolsillo.

¡Vaya que la mirada de mi padre era de los mil demonios!

"_¡¡¡ ¿Por qué no te vas a hablar con tus noviecitas a otra parte?, bueno para nada!!!"_ Fue lo que me dijo antes de que yo saliera rápidamente pidiendo disculpas, desearía nunca haber recibido esa llamada….

_Flash Back._

_-¿Bueno?-Contesto el joven Brief._

_-Buenas tardes… ¿es usted familiar de la señora… Bulma Brief?- _

_-Si soy su hijo, ¿Por qué lo pregunta?... ¿ha ocurrido algo?-_

_-Bueno… Joven… lamento decirle que su madre… amm-_

_-¿Qué pasa?, ¡¿le ocurrió algo a mi madre?!-_

_-Eh… si-_

_-¡¿Esta bien?!... ¡Hable!-_

_-Joven, su madre… su madre sufrió un asalto, lamento informarle que murió mientras intentaba defenderse… -_

………_._

_El celular cayo al suelo haciéndose pedazos, aun lado de el cayo una lagrima, de pie en medio de la nada, Trunks tenia la mirada perdida y el semblante desconcertado, su boca entreabierta y sus puños duramente cerrados. Escucho detrás de si el sonido de la compuerta de la maquina de entrenamiento cerrarse._

_-¿Qué pasa?, ¿Por qué tu ki se elevo de repente?-Era su padre, que sin imaginarse nada de lo que había pasado le interrogaba pero al ver el rostro de su hijo, su semblante cambió a uno de preocupación. Trunks alzo sus azules ojos clavándolos en los de su padre, que intrigado quería saber el por que de su llanto._

_-Mamá…-Susurro, tal débilmente, que Vegeta tardo en comprender lo que había dicho._

_-¿Tu madre?... ¡¿Qué paso?!-Sujeto al chico de los brazos con fuerza y le zarandeo para que hablara. -¡Trunks!-_

_-¡Murioooooooo!... ¡Muriooo esta muertaaaaaa!-De pronto, como si alguien le diera una cachetada desde su mente, Trunks reacciono bruscamente gritando todas sus fuerzas y temblando con furia desenfrenada, Vegeta le soltó rápidamente con expresión perdida y en shock, Pan salió corriendo de la casa._

_-¿Qué pasa?-Su vos era asustada, ahora veía a los dos saiyajines que eran uno de los seres mas fuertes del mundo delante de ella, con rostros devastados y al borde de lagrimas. Trunks temblaba con agitación mientras caía de rodillas al suelo y Vegeta oprimió sus puños hasta ver gotas de sangre escurrir por su palma. Ella se acercó a Trunks imaginándose ya la respuesta._

_-¿Trunks?...-Pero estaba encerrado, aun temblaba un poco y las lagrimas seguían corriendo por su rostro, sus ojos tan azules y hermosos ahora parecían dos diamantes fríos y duros, tan nublados por las lagrimas y cegados por el ardiente odio que sentía, ¿Por qué?_

_Intrigada y desesperada por una respuesta, se levanto hacia Vegeta, que estaba de espaldas a ella y a Trunks, le tomo del brazo y se puso frente a el._

_-¿Señor Vegeta que…?- No dijo mas, pues al ver al Saiyajin no pudo contener mas las lagrimas de miedo, ¿Cuándo habían visto a Vegeta llorar de tal manera?, Pan nunca lo había visto así, y ahora que lo veía, era una escena tan terrorífica que marcaba miedo en las entrañas y conciencia._

_Las lagrimas una por una bajaban desde sus duros y vacios ojos perdidos en la nada, pro sus mejillas enrojecidas por el calor que dejaba el rastro de las saladas gotas, sus músculos se contraían uno por uno en su rostro, cuando una mueca muy dolorosa, llena de ira y desenfrenada contención de sentimientos, parecía que en cualquier momento explotaría._

_Un escalofrió recorrió la espalda de Pan, entonces se dio cuenta de que ese hombre tan duro, tan frio, tan cruel en algún tiempo, tan sanguinario no lloraba por pequeñeces, lloraba realmente cuando algo realmente malo pasaba. De pronto el terror invadió a Pan al sentir los ojos del príncipe en ella._

_-Bulma ha muerto, mi esposa ha muerto, la madre de Trunks ha muerto… ha… MUERTOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!-Su grito desesperado salió con tanta ira y desesperación que su estado paso a súper Saiyajin 4 antes de salir volando, causando una pequeña explosión que mando a Pan lejos, causando que cayera al pasto, alado de Trunks que entonces al igual que su padre se había convertido en súper Saiyajin de coraje._

_Fin del Flash Back._

Me sentía destruido, me sentía malherido, una gran vida acababa de salir de la mía, ¿ahora que haría?, sin mi madre ya nada importaba, esa noche no podría sonreír, ni esa ni nunca mas, Pan intento consolarme, pero era inútil, ella también lloraba mucho, así que Salí volando de Corporación Capsula, y desaparecí al igual que mi padre.

Notas del Autor: ¡Gracias por los Reviews!


	4. Chapter 4

Sin Problemas: ¡Dragón Ball Z No es mío! Por desgracia xP

**OS ruego!, perdonenme si en algun momento del fanfic comento errores de ortografia, estoy en una lap top donde mi escritura es pecima, ¡Mil disculpas!**

**-----**

Como habia dicho anteriormente, debastado por la noticia de la muerte de mi madre deje todo contacto con mis amigos, con mi padre que tambien habia desaparecido y con el amor de mi vida .... Pan. Deje la ciudad para irme a las montañas, a entrenar, a liberar mi Ki, me siento culpable hasta este momento pues destrui y mate a muchos animales y plantas en mis arrebatos de furia y expulsion de Ki.

No sabia nada en ese momento, pero aveces me preguntaba por Pan, ella tambien estaria debastada por la noticia de la muerte de mi madre, y ella se habia quedado sola en coporacion Capsula, sin nadie con quien hablar o consolarse... Pobre Pan, debieron de ser los peores dias de su vida... y los mios tambien.

-----------------------------------FLASH BACK-----------------------

_Corporacion Capsula.a_

_Se detuvo un momento para respirar, abrio los ojos adoloridos de tanto llorar, ¿acaso ya era de dia? es mas, ¿cuantos dias habia pasado ella encerrada en su cuarto? Se forto una ves mas los ojos tratando de que su vista se acostumbrara a la luz, hasta que alzo la mirada mirandose en el espejo del baño, estaba hecha un asco, sus cabellos casi siempre peinados y arreglados ahora estaban alborotados y enredados, sus hermosos ojos negros como la noche, anteriormente seductores y alegres, ahora tenian ojeras y estaban levemente rojos por el llanto, su piel estaba palida y su rostro no daba mas mensaje que la tristeza. _

_¿Que pasaba, Pan? _

_Se pregunto ella misma, ¿acaso la joven hermosa y gentil que habia llegado al hogar de la familia Brief, habia quedado atras? No debia ser, tal ves, Bulma en algun lugar del cielo, posiblemente con su padre, Gohan, con su amiga Marón, con 18 y Goten, tal ves con Milk y Mr. Popo la observaban preocupados, tal ves su padre se decepcionaria de ella si la viera asi, levanto un devil brazo para limpiarse una limpia lagrima, y tratar de sonreir._

_Mas no pudo, tal ves llevaria trabajo volver a retomar todo con tranquilidad, con felicidad, con ayuda.... pero, ¿ayuda de quien?, Trunks tal ves volveria en algunos meses, y Vegeta, bueno, Vegeta aun que regresara a Corporacion Capsula no serviria para consolarla, es mas, la reprenderia por ser tal debil..._

_Pero, recordaba aquel el dia en que dieron la noticia de que la Sra. Bulma estaba muerta, Vegeta lloraba, no como Trunks, su llanto era silencioso, era impotente y triste, ¿realmente podria llegar a tener sentimientos ese hombre?_

_Decidio no pensar mas en eso y comenzo a darse un buen baño, una ves limpia y aceada, se cambio con un conjunto casual, unos pequeños Mini shorts rojos y una blusa blanca sin mangas, su cebello de lo arreglo en una cola y bajo a rreglar la casa, no estaba muy deshecha, en realidad solo nesecito una escoba y levantar una que otra cosa y el frio pero blanco piso de la casa quedo reluciente, comenzo a hacerce un pequeño desayuno y despues de comer, comenzo a darle de comer a las mascotas del jardin enorme que tenian en el patio trasero._

_-Tal ves vaya al cementerio a visitar a mi padre... despues ire a ver a mi madre a su trabajo, hace tanto tiempo que ya no la veo...-Suspiro, y dio de comer a un enorme dinosaurio._

_-Podemos salir a comer un helado... como los viejos tiempos...-Lentamente su vos se hizo cada ves mas baja, hasta quedar completamente callada, por un momento vio a su alrededor a muchas criaturas que esperaban su comida._

_Depronto perdio la nocion del tiempo, solto la cubeta de comida y salio corriendo del jardin para ir dentro de la casa donde cayo en su sillon de la sala, para comenzo a llorar tomandose fuertemente de un cojin._

_-¡¿QuE ESTOY HACIENDO?!.... ¡Soy una tonta!!-Se decia mientars varias lagrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas. -¡No devo de estar haciendo esto! ¿por que lo hago?, ¿para quien?, ya nadie sta conmigo, nadie vendra por mi, ¡No me queda mas con quien estar!-Aferrandose mas fuerte a la almohada comenzo a sollozar y a lamentarse, ¿ese era un ataque de depresion?... No, solo... volvia a la realidad._

_-------_

_Pan entonces alzo la vista, ¿que habia sido eso?, ¿un ruido? ¿unas pisadas? _

_Se levanto del sillon esperanzada de que alguien vendria siquiera a consolarla, a visitarla o almenos a pasar a saludar... los ruidos que escuchaba venian de la parte de arriba, subio rapidamente las escaleras hasta la azotea, los ruidas pada ves se hacian mas proximos hasta que estuvo delante de la puerta para salir al techo... ¿quien seria la persona que se encontraba detras de esa puerta?... ¿Trunks? ¿Videl? ¿Dende? ¿Ubb? ¿Bra? ¿Su abuela desaparecida Milk?_

_Suspiro y alargo un brzo para alcanzar la perilla de la puerta y abrirla, pero antes de que pudiera girar la perilla, la puerta se abrio depronto dando paso a una imponente figura de cabello crespo y musculoso pecho, mirada penetrante y semblante serio..._

_La joven se detuvo desconcertada, alzo lentamente su mirada, mirando su pecho, su cuello, su barbilla y finalmente sus obscuros ojos que le miraban frios._

_-Ve... Vegeta....-Susurro sintiendo algo en ella crecer, mientras su respiracion detectaba el fuerte olor a sangre._

_Por un momento parecio que ese instante duraria 100 años, mas un movimiento brusco de Vegeta aparto a Pan empujadola aun lado y comenzando a caminar hacia el pasillo, Pan se volvio para verlo cominar, cuando Vegeta entonces hizo un gruñido de dolor y cayo al suelo de rodillas tocandose con la mano un costado, entonces Pan reacciono._

_-¡Vegeta!-Le llamo preocupada, corrio hacia el y vio como sangraba de una grave herida en sus costillas, se hinco y le llamo por su nombre, Vegeta gruño._

_-Mocosa... ¿Que... haces?....-Le recrimino Vegeta mientras trataba de alejarla. Pan se mostro resistente, y no lo solto._

_-¡Nesecitas ayuda!... dejame ayudarte... ¿Vegeta? ¡No te vayas! ¡No me dejes!....-_

_-------_

_¡No Me Dejes....!_

_Fue lo ultimo que pudo oir antes de desmayarse, abrio los ojos algo desconertado, miraba borroso, no sabia donde estaba. entonces distinguio un pequeño retrato donde estaba Trunks y Bra en la pared, depronto todo volvio a su mente, era su habitacion... la que compartia con Bulma._

_Trato de moverse pero un dolor muy fuerte le inmovilizo, emitio un gruñido mientras apretaba los dientes, y luego su cuerpo aflojaba otra ves. entonces la puerta de entrada se abrio para enceñar a una joven de cabellos negros y mirada cansada que traia una bandeja llena de platillos. ella al verlo despierto sonrio un poco._

_-Oh vaya, ¡ya has despertado! ¿como te sientes?-La joven dejo su bandeja en una mesita alado de la cama donde estaba recostado el, la joven entonces se hacerco a la cama, entonces Vegeta dijo._

_-Grrr... ¿que has hecho conmigo?-Pregunto entrecortadamente mientras le miraba enojado._

_-Bueno, llegaste depronto aqui y caiste al suelo debido a tanta sangre perdida por tu herida... solo cure tu lastimada y te vende... un "Gracias" seria suficiente-Dijo la joven con los brazos cruzados y una pequeña sonrisa._

_-¡No te diria eso ni aun que me salvaras la vida!... ¡Agrr!! ¿que haces? ¡Deja mi herida!-_

_-¡Espera! nesecito revisarla... -Dijo la joven apartandose, Vegeta gruño y movio la cabeza negativamente._

_-¡No haras nada!.. ¡No me toques!-Gruño el, mas enojado todavia._

_Pan entonces lo miro tristemente y se sento en la orilla de la cama, rendida._

_-Si no te curo, la herida se infectara y comenzara a pudrirse tu carne y... moriras.... -_

_-¿Y si muero a ti que te importa?-Dijo el saiyajin mientras la miraba atentamente._

_Pan se volvio hacia el saiyajin y dijo._

_-Por que no quiero quedarme sola... de nuevo-_

_Vegeta guardo cilencio por un momento, en realidad... ¿le importaba de verdad su bien estar a esa mocosa?..._

-------------------------FIN DEL FLASH BACK--------------------------------

No recuerdo cuanto tiempo estuve entrenando en las montañas, ¿tal ves dias?, ¿semanas?... creo que un par de meses, acabe exhausto, sin ropa limpia nisiquiera que comer, mi aspecto empeoro, mi cabello crecio hasta mis hombros y mi piel comenzo a tomar una tonalidad morena, me parecia a mi contraparte del futuro Mirai Trunks, mis musculos aumentaron y mi aspecto se hizo mas duro, y no solo mi aspecto.

Cuando regrese a Corporacion Capsula era ya todo un hombre duro, frio y violento, era yo un verdadero hijo del Principe de los Saiyajin.

continuara...

Nota del Autor: Gracias por los review´s!

:)


	5. Chapter 5

De nuevo me siento algo cohibido por lo que dire, ¿que me pasaba? dirian ustedes, mas yo sabia lo que me pasaba...

Era yo el nuevo Principe De Los Saiyajines y venia a reclamar lo que me pertenecia en Corporacion Capsula.

No me viene a la mente el dia en que decidi volver a C.C. pero devio de ser una decision dificil, ¿como estaria Pan?, ¿Sola?, ¿acompañada?, ¿enojada? ¿triste? Tal ves nisiquiera me queria ver, mas sin embargo yo regrese, y vaya la sorpresa que me encontre, mi padre habia regresado y Pan cuidaba de el, recorde entonces cuando veia a mi madre preocupada y temerosa, cuidando a mi padre despues de sus entrenamientos sangrientos, Pan apenas podia hablarme, mi padre al aprecer se habia lastimado entrenando en las montañas, tal ves intento matarse, tal ves fue un error, tal ves...

En resumen, no tenia mucho tiempo para mi, y yo no se lo exigia, ella realizaba una gran ayuda a mi padre cuidandolo, aveces veia que ella se sentaba en cilencio a un lado de la cama donde estaba postrado mi padre, y lo miraba por un tiempo considerable de una hora y despues murmuraba unas palabras para despues salir. Fue el inicio de mis leves sospechas, cuando salia ella del cuarto de mi padre, yo no me le hacercaba, como habia dicho antes, yo me habia vuelto un sujeto frio y orgulloso, no me dignaba a ir a hablarle, preferia que ella me viniera a hablar ami, lo que mas me enfurecia es que eso nunca sucedia, ella me veia y me saludaba con una devil sonrisa y luego desaparecia para ir a hacer la comida, limpiar la casa o simplemente salir a pasear.

¿Que por que me habia vuelto tan ogulloso y frio? quien sabe, a lo mejor era el golpe tan duro que habia sido saber que mi madre ya no estaria conmigo, pero amigos lectores, ponganse a pensar, mi padre, Vegeta, habia perdido a su madre desde pequeño, ¿seria esa la respuesta? ¿la perdida de un ser querido en la vida causa frialdad en la persona? Ese fue mi caso, y poco a poco, mis cejas comenzaban a inclinarse haciendo que mi entrecejo estuviera siempre fruncido, que mi mirada no dijera mas que la frialdad de mis pensamientos y que mi semblante no tuviera mas rostro que el de la seriedad, que mi vos siempre fuera de molestia o rudeza, que mis palabras no fueran dulces ni comicas, fueran distantes y sin un gramo de sentimiento, Pan al notar mi cambio tan repentino, se alejo mas, a tal punto que solo me veia y se limitaba a quedarse parada mirandome, esperando que yo le pidiera algo mas, y si no se lo pedia ella se retiraba... yo sabia adonde... con mi padre....

------------------------------FLASH BACK-----------------------------------------------

_Una ves termino de preparar el estofado, la joven chica comenzo a servirlo en un tazon, paso el recipiente a la mesa donde estaba sentado Trunks con un semblante serio y cejas fruncidas en una actitud molesta, por un momento Pan se imagino a Vegeta sentado, y a ella con miedo de que la comida supiera mal, suspiro y vio como Trunks comenzaba engullir la sopa, por suerte Trunks no comia mucho, y si comia mucho, era por que no habia comido en dias..._

_-¿Nesecitas algo mas?-Pregunto servicial pero neutra, Trunks alzo la vista viendola con sus ojos azules y frios y nego para continuar comiendo, Pan se mordio el labio inferior, ¿Y si hiba a ver a Vegeta? ¿estaria bien? poco a poco se quito su graciso mandil de cocina y camino fuera de la cocina, antes de que saliera por completo de ella, una mano fuertemente le agarro el brazo, casi lastimandola._

_-¡Auch!... Trunks, Me lastimas-Dijo mientras intentaba zafar su brazo, el joven que sin dejar de runcir el ceño, hablo._

_-tenemos que hablar... ¡Ahora!-Y jalandola la sento en la mesa a la fuerza, la joven no se paro de nuevo, en realidad, si tenian que hablar._

_Trunks tomo asiento, y la miro por un momento, ella se mantenia seria pero algo inquieta, sabia que queria ver a Vegeta, ultimamente le ponia mas atencion a el que a Trunks._

_-Dime Pan... ¿que hice?, ¿que paso? ¿que te dijeron? ¿por que ya no me hablas? ¿por que me evitas?-La seria de preguntas no podia dejar de emanar de la boca del joven guerrero, Pan alzo la mirada sin entender, hasta que hablo._

_-¿que hiciste?... Cambiaste Trunks... y mucho... ahora eres mas como tu padre, ¿donde quedo ese joven amable y cariñoso que siempre reia conmigo? ¿que me alegraba el dia con una sonrisa? yo soy la que tiene que preguntar... ¿que paso?-_

_Al parecer Trunks se habia desconcertado por la pregunta, pues su ceño dejo de fruncirse, y su rostro noto confusion, noto algo malo._

_-¿Cambie no? Pan... yo... yo... yo no se que paso.... mirame, cambie mucho mas de lo que te imaginas, ¡No puedo sonreir! ¡No puedo decir nada agradable! ya no soy el mismo, ahora... no se quien soy, he perdido a mi mejor amigo, a mi madre, a mi mejor amiga, ahora comienzo a perderte ati tambien, diario veo como me evitas y prefieres ir a ver al moribundo de mi padre que ami, me evitas y eso ami me duele...-_

_-¿A ti o a tu orgullo Trunks? ¿Por que tu no has entrado a ver a tu padre? no me has preguntado como esta, ¡Nisiquiera te interesa!-_

_-¡Eso es mentira!... ¡No vuelvas a decir eso!-Le apunto con un dedo amenazante, mientras se levantaba y su rostro se tornaba feo, agresivo, furioso._

_-Trunks...-_

_-¡Tu eres la mentirosa aqui!... ¿Dices que me quieres? ¿que extrañas al Trunks de antes? ¡¡¡Bueno, y por que no intentas cambiar tu tambien?!! siempre eres la dulce niña que pretende arreglar todo con abrazos y lindas palabras, No todo es color de rosa, mocosa! ¡Tu no perdiste a tu madre! ¡Tu no perdiste a tu mejor amigo! ¡Tu no llevas en la espalda el enorme peso de una empresa!!... ¡No lo llevas!-Saliendose de control, la tomo de los brazos y la puso contra la pared._

_-¡Trunks Dejame!-Grito la joven sintiendo sus brazos cada ves mas adoloridos, parecia que se hiban a romper._

_-¿Que te deje?, ¡Por dios! tu te moririas sin mi! es mas... ¡Sin mi nadie de aqui estuviera vivo! ¡Yo les salve de Majin buu! ¡Yo les adverti de los androides! ¡Yo fui el que llevo al exito a C.C.! por MI es que estas TU aqui!... ¿Y que hacen para agradecerme? ¡me desprecian! tu me evitas, todos aqui me ven con lastima... pero ahora no... ya no Pan.... -Alzo los brazos de la joven que intentaba soltarse, y con una mano sostuvo sus muñecas, con la otra mano Trunks coloco un dedo en su barbilla, Pan lloraba de miedo y dolor._

_-¿Que vas a hacerme?... ¡Por favor!, Todo se puede arreglar, dejame ir-_

_-Te dejare ir... pero antes... -El dedo de su barbilla comenzo a bajar por el cuello de Pan, poco a poco se hacerco a uno de sus pechos._

_-¡No Trunks! ¡Dejame!!-gritaba la joven desesperada._

_el jvoen guerrero hacerco su rostro al de Pan, pero ella lo esquivo._

_-Vamos, no quiero obligarte Pan... solo un besito...-De nuevo hacerco su rostro, mas la joven Pan de nuevo se volteo a otro lado llorando, Trunks se enfurecio y grito._

_-¡Ahora veras maldita!-Alzo su mano, dispuesto a pegarle..._

_Depronto una bola de Ki pequeña exploto en su mano, haciendo que Trunks gritara de dolor y soltara Pan para tomar su mano herida, Pan cayo al suelo de rodillas, mientras lloraba desconsoladamente. Trunks y Pan alzaron la mirada hacia donde habia provenido la bola de Ki, vaya fue su sorpresa al ver a vegeta que recargandose contra la pared miraba de forma asesina a su hijo._

* * *

FIN DEL FLASH BACK--------------------------------------

¡Que cara has puesto! pues si, asi es como cambie yo,Trunks Vegeta Brief. a tal punto el tratar de pegarle al que habia sido el amor de mi vida ene se entonces, recuerdo entonces que despues de ver a mi padre mirandome con esos ojos tan acusadores, tan llenos de ira, algo en mi parecio desvaneserse pues en ese preciso momento comenze a lamentarme mentalmente. ¿Que habia hecho?, ¿habia querido golpearla?, ¿queria tocarla? ¿queria obligarla a besarme? despues de esas reflexiones rapidas, mi padre avanzo cojeando hasta mi y me propino un buen puñetazo en el rostro, que no esquive, lo recivi aceptando que lo merecia, esta de sobradecir que el golpe me mando varios metros lejos, fue cuando observe tirado en el suelo, casi inconsiente, a Pan levantarse del suelo e ir a abrazar a mi padre, quien puso una mano en su espalda y juntos, regresaron a la habitacion donde reposaba mi padre.

Creo que vas adivinando en como termina esto, ¿no?, bueno, no adelantes conclusiones muchacho, pues lo que te imaginas como el final de esta hisoria acabara siendo todo lo contrario a lo que te esperabas....

Continuara.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notas Del Autor: **Les agradezco mucho los reviews! bueno, si, mi intento por personificar al verdadero Trunks, claro que entiendo si se molestan por cambiar tan radicalmente a Trunks, pasar a ser ese lindo chido, carismatico y alegre a un ser frio y orgulloso como su padre...

Los ultimos capitulos marcaron la vuelta a este fanfic, explicare mas adelante la causa de las muertes de Bulma, de 18, de Maron, goten, Milk, Mr. Popo, Gohan...

Paciencia.... Paciencia...

* * *

FLASH BACK.

* * *

_-¿Como pudo hacerlo? ¡el no era asi!-Se sento en la orilla de la cama, sollozante, todavia le dolia el cuello donde minutos antes Trunks habia apretado con la mano._

_-No lo culpo... -_

_-¿Que?... pero, ¡No tenia derecho a tratarme asi!-Se limpio las lagrimas, exponiendo un rostro entre enojado, y triste._

_-Cuando era pequeño, tenia 5 años creo, estaba entrenando cuando entro mi padre a la sala de entrenamiento, me vio con ojos frios y duros y me dijo. "Tu Madre ha muerto" como si fuera lo mas normal del mundo, gruño y se fue de la sala... en ese momento no encontre que hacer, si no pelear, pelear y matar a todo soldado que se cruzara en mi camino para desahogarme, me volvi frio y distante... como Trunks... -_

_Hablaba mirando a un punto al azar en la habitacion, su mirada no era triste, era sorprendida, conocia a Trunks y nunca se habia comportado asi, tal ves devia sentirse orgulloso de que finalmente mostrara su lado saiyajin, pero por otra parte, estaba Pan._

_Alzo la mirada hacia la jvoen, que tenia la vistaba baja con ojos tristes, estaba muy lastimada, no fisicamente, si no moralmente._

_cuando Pan nacio, Trunks contaba con maduros 15 años, y desde la primera ves que se vieron se cayeron bien, cuando Pan cumplio los 5 años, Trunks junto con Goten jugaban con ella, incluso luchaban y reian de las bromas que hacian juntos, hasta que poco a poco crecieron, Pan se convirtio en una mujercita al cumplir los 15 años, su cuerpo estaba tan escultural por el ejercisio mas comenzaba a tener aspecto de mujer, sus pechos aumentaron de tamaño, su cintura comenzo a delinearse hermosamente y su cuerpo comenzo a estilizarse alargandose y tomando figura de una chcia delgada y sensual._

_Ahora tenia 18 años y su madurez mental se encontraba en un estado de mujer adulta, era responsable y ras la muerte de su padre la seriedad era su principal aspecto, pero ahora se derrumbaba como una jovencita nesecitada, queria consuelo, Vegeta sabia que no podia encontrarlo en el._

_-Sr. Vegeta... ¿Puedo preguntarle una cosa?-_

_Vegeta fue sacado de sus pensamientos y vio a la joven que timidamene, pero sin quitar ese fino toque de tristeza exclamo con vos baja._

_-¿Usted me nesecita, verdad?-_

_Esa pregunta hizo confundir a Vegeta, ¿si la nesecitaba?... habian muchas maneras de nesecitar, pero no encontro una respuesta rapida para esa pregunta tan complicada._

_-Quiero decir... yo soy la que le preparo la comida... la que le traigo las cosas, y le ayudo a caminar... la que limpia la casa y da de comer a los animales... si yo me fuera de Corporacion Capsula... ¿me extrañaria almenos usted?-_

_Vegeta fruncio el entrecejo ante tal explicacion, ¿acaso planeaba irse? ¿dejarlo solo con un hijo trastornado?... ni hablar.._

_-¿Te iras?-Fue lo unico que pudo decir el principe._

_Pan trato de ocultar sus ojos llenos de lagrimas, pero finalmente exploto...._

_comenzo a llorar con gemidos y quejidos, mientras caminaba hacia donde estaba Vegeta, y se abrazaba a el fuertemente, Vegeta arqueo una ceja ante esta reaccion._

_-¡Siento que nadie me quiere! ¡Que valgo nada!-hundio su rostro en su pecho, sintiendo la respiracion de Vegeta._

_-si vales, Pan-Era la primera ves que decia su nombre, y oirlo salir de sus labios se oia raro, pero se oia bien. La joven paro de llorar un poco y alzo su rostro al de el, el le miro seriamente, pero con sinceridad. Por un momento, ambos trataron de expresar timidamente lo que sentian por medio de sus ojos, de sus respiraciones que era lo unico que se oia..._

_hasta que Pan adelanto su rostro un poco, mientras Vegeta entreabria los labios, y juntos, rozar ambas bocas, no estaban besandose, estaban tentandose...._

* * *

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

* * *

Mi sangre calentaba, furiosa, tratando de contener mi ira y no ir al cuarto de mi padre a matarlo, matar a esa maldita de Pan, solo queaba una opcion.

En esos tiempos, habia un lugar muy popular en la ciudad donde todos los chicos ricos y guapos hiban para "pasar el rato"

Se llamaba "Harley Daviss" y cuando llegue ahi, me encontre con lo que esperaba.

Era un pequeño local con decoraciones algo erroneas, tenia enormes cuadros con cantantes del momento, tenia luces azules y habia dos enormes guardapespaldas en la entrada. Yo no tenia tiempo para mostrar mi identificacion asi que intente pasar, "por laas buenas"

-Su identificacion-Me dijo uno de los guardapespaldas tomandome del brazo, le miro con ojos frios mas solo se limito a decirme de nuevo.

-Su identificacion- sonrei malvadamente, ¿recuerdas esas peliculas donde el malo siempre sonreia sadicamente? bueno, la mia era peor, mucho peor.

-Sueltame-Mi vos era fria. el solo gruño y quizo empujarme lejos de ahi, pero yo le tome del brazo, su amigo inmediatamente quizo golpearme, pero no pudo pues lo esquive y le patie el cuello desnucandolo, matandolo al instante.

El guardaespaldas que yo tenia agarrado del brazo me miro con temor, y quizo decir algo cuando una bola de energia exploto en su rostro, deformandole la cara y haciendole un oyo en el cerebro, haciendo que cayera al suelo con un potente chorro de sangre en su frente.

La gente que habia oido el ruido, estaba ahora afuera, los hombres miraban con sorpresa, y las mujeres reprimian el grito de miedo, me veian alejandose mucho de mi. yo mientras tanto entre al pequeño local, donde gente bailaba en la pista mientars sonaba la musika electronica y algunos Hits del momento.

-Un brandi por favor-Dije sentandome en el bar, no tenias animos de nada, mas que tomar y emborracharme para quedar tirado en la calle y despertar otro dia... sin saber donde estaba y haber olvidado todo.

mientras el hobmre de la barra preparaba rapdiamente la bebida con deztresa usando las botellas y aventandolas para arriba, para despeus atraparlas y dejar caer su liquido en una pequeña copa. Alguien se me hacerco por detras, y tenia idea de quien era.

"Hola cariño" me dijo al oido, yo voltee y vi a una chica joven, de entre 19 y 20 años, era muy hermosa y traia un vestido corto, negro que no dejabamucho a la imaginacion, lucia con orgullo sus pechos enormes y sus curvas en ese vestido pegado, llevaba zapatilas de tacon alto y era rubia, su mirada atrevida y su ceja levemente levantada me decian "Ven a la cama conmigo"

* * *

FLASH BACK.

* * *

_La puerta del baño se abrio de golpe, por suerte estaba vacio, enceñando a un Trunks que jalaba del brazo a una chica con mas de una copa encima._

_cerraron con llave el baño, y enseguida se metieron a un cupo, donde Trunks se sento en la tapa del inodoro, mientars la chica se sentaba encima de el, y enroyaba sus piernas en su cintura, besandolo con pasion._

_-Quiero que seas duro conmigo... -Le susurro la joven al oido, mientars le quitaba el cinturon._

_Trunks fruncio el entrecejo, sonriendo malignamente..._

_-Sere duro contigo mujer.... muy duro... -Dejo pro un momento de besarla, y comenzo a acarisiar su delineado cuerpo, deteniendose a tentar y exitarla con masajeos y toques en sus grandes pechos, la joven comenzo a gemir mientras le abria la camiseta a Trunks, hasta que sintio las manso del jvoen tomarle el vestido y oir un crujido, su vestido se habia roto._

_-¡Oye, ¿que haces?! ahhh!...-_

_Trunks sonrio nuevamente, con ese aire de sadiquismo, antes de que la joven pudiera pararse, Trunks le jalo el vestido, dejandola desnuda, solo con una pequeña tanga de color rojo, gruño._

_-¡Has roto mi vestido! ¿y ahora con que regreso?-apesar de los reclamos, Trunks continiaba besandola y acarisiandola, asta que la joven sedio, comenzando a gemir de nuevo, al fin, llegaba el momento de penetrar._

_-¿Que estas esperando?!-¿Preguntaba la joven urgida, mientras abria mucho las piernas, Trunks gruño de nuevo y susurro unas palabras que la joven no pudo entender._

_Antes de cualquier cosa, la chica sintio un fuerte golpe en el estomago y entonces... cerro los ojos, viendo por ultimo, los ojos lacivos de Trunks y la fuerte sonrisa diabolica..._

_-------------Horas despues------------------_

_-¿Detective Han?-Pregunto un policia al ver al hombre que se hacercaba con una gabardina y un sombrero._

_-Ese soy yo... -Ambos se apretaron la mano y entonces el detective pregunto que ocurria._

_-encontraron a esta chica en el baño, no quiere quitarse la manta de encima, dice que siente mucho frio... los doctores dicen que no le queda mucho tiempo... -_

_El detective entrecerro los ojos, y entro al baño, donde en una pequeña mesa, la chica se encontraba tiritando de frio y llorando calladamente. _

_Se agacho delante de ella y vio que tenia multiples moretones en su rostro._

_-¿Que te ha pasado, jovencita?-_

_La joven alzo la vista, y se perdio en los ojos del Detective Han, y dijo con vos casi inaudible._

_-Era muy... muy agresivo... me golp- golpeo... y me ... desmaye.... -Depronto une scalofrio la recorrio y emitio un quejido. -¡Tengo... mucho frio!- se tapo mas con la sabana que traia encima, el detective trato de jalarle la manta, pero entonces la chica dio un quejido mas y comenzo a decir nuevas cosas._

_-Tenia... hambre... queria... queria... -sus ojos se fueron cerrando, poco a poco dejo de tiritar y temblar, hasta que dejo caer su cabeza al suelo, y queriendo decir algo, emitio un sordo gorgojeo, y murio...._

_El detective Han fruncio el entrecejo de nuevo, y suspiro... entonces llego el policia._

_-¿Ha muerto?-_

_-Si... fue un asesinato, de eso no hay duda... -se levanto del suelo, y fue hasta el policia. -Que examinen su cuerpo, quiero saber que le hizo ese maldito que la asesino...-_

_El policia asintio y se adelanto hasta quedar cerca del cuerpo, se agacho y entonces vio un poco de sangre en la manta que traia la chica enroyada, agarro la manta y la jalo, haciendo que el cuerpo rodara hasta quedar completamente destapado, el policia al ver el cuerpo abrio mucho los ojos y dio una exclamacion de sorpresa y miedo._

_El detective volteo para ver que pasaba y al ver el cuerpo... apreto los dientes._

_"Oh, si que tenia hambre... queria Sangre"_

_El cuerpo mostraba la carne viva de la joven, la piel que hiba desde su cuello hasta su vientre, habia sido brutalmente mordida y arrancada, quedando asi, una joven desnuda... sin piel. El policia solto la manta mientras decia entre lagrimas._

_"Tenia mucho frio... "_

* * *

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

* * *

No sabia lo que me pasaba, pero despues de eso, desperte en la banqueta de una calle... ¡EN ESTADOS UNIDOS!, por suerte nadie me habia visto volar, asi que volvi a Ciudad Satan donde recorde que bra vivia en un departamento aparte, no queria ver ni a mi padre ni a Pan, me encamine entonces a ver a mi hermana, no sabia lo que habia hecho con la chica, tal ves ella me habia dado una cachetada y se habia ido, tal ves habiamos pasado una noche increible, o tal ves... solo tal ves... hice algo malo con ella.... mi lado saiyajin al descubierto... nunca lo sabria... pero espero que no haya sido asi.

No sabia que hacian Pan y mi padre, pero sus Ki´s estaban muy juntos, lo sentia y podia imaginar a mi padre diciendole cosas malas sobre mi, ¿que puedo decir?, en ese tiempo era un joven loco y desenfrenado, tal ves si hubira entendido mejor....

Bueno, eso ya no importa ahora, fui volando a la casa de mi hermana, lo malo es que no habia visto mi relog.

Eran las 4:00 de la mañana.

Cuando toque su puerta, ella me abrio somnolienta y al verme se enojo. me reclamo que por que la levantaba a esas horas, y yo solo me limite a decirle que no tenia adonde ir, le dije una pequeña mentira, que ya estaba cansado de vivir en Corporacion Capsula y que estaba buscando un lugar donde vivir lejos de la ciudad, ella arqueo una ceja pero acepto que yo durmiera solo por una semana en su departamento, cuando entre, vi que en el cuarto de Bra, en la cama, habia un hombre dormido, desnudo de la cintura para arriba, entonces vi a Bra, que me sonrio nerviosamente y me dijo. "He crecido"

Entocnes comprendi, mi hermana era ya, toda una mujer, como lo era Pan...

aaaah Pan!... cada ves que pensaba en ella algo en mi interior se revolvia en un malestar, y eso me hacia enojar... si tan solo hubiera sido mas paciente....

_CONTINUARA...._


	7. Chapter 7

A la mañana siguiente, cuando desperte con mas hambre que un leon, claro, mi herencia saiyajin me pedia a gritos por lo menos un buen desayuno, algo que encontraria en el refrigerador de mi hermana. Me levante, recuerdo que traia una simple bermuda en cuadros y una camiseta, por que el calor en ese tiempo era insoportable.

Al salir de la habitacion, me encamine hacia la cocina, cuando alguien se me cruzo en mi camino... No, no era Bra.

Cai de senton al suelo, y heche una maldicion mientras veia quien me habia chocado. Espere ver a Bra furiosa, pero vi todo lo contrario.

Era un hombre, que me miraba de pie confundido. Era rubio y de piel blanca, sus ojos eran tan azules como los mios y era muy alto, aun que calcule que no tendria mas de 25 años.

"Lo siento" me dijo, yo gruñi de nuevo, y el sonrio estirandome un brazo para ayudar a pararme, tome de su brazo y pude ver que poseia una gran fuerza pues me levanto de un jalon. Al verme de pie junto a el pude comprobar que yo le llegaba hasta el hombro, en realidad era muy alto, y parecia que habia algo en el que me parecia conocido.

Le pregunte quien era, y me explico que era pareja de Bra, para ser mas especificos... Su novio.

Se llamaba John y me conto como habia conocido a mi hermana, en realidad no estaba muy interesado en oir su historia e hiba a decirselo cuando aparecio Bra.

FLASH BACK

_-Buenos Dias-Saludo amigablemente Bra, mientras aparecia en el pasillo con su ropa de trabajo, vio a John y lo beso como beso de buenos dias. Trunks se cruzo de brazos._

_-Bra, ¿por que no nos habias dicho que tenias novio?-_

_-Bueno, en realidad no llevamos mucho, tenemos 1 mes de novios... veo que ya se conocieron, ¿por que no conversan en el comedor? le dire a un robot que prepare el desayuno...-_

_30 minutos despues._

_Los tres terminaban de desayunar, John finalmente (con su ropa de trabajo) se decidio a irse a trabajar._

_-Ya me voy, amor-Le dio un beso a Bra, y un apreton de manos a Trunks. -Fue un placer conocerte...-Y se retiro._

_Cuando John se fue, |Trunks vio a Bra con mala cara, Bra se dio cuenta de esto._

_-¿Por que me miras asi?-_

_-¿Por que andas trayendo hombres a tu departamento?-_

_Bra se cruzo de brazos._

_-¡John es mi novio! lo amo... ademas, ya no soy una niña, Trunks, ¡Tengo vida social!-_

_Trunks gruño molesto._

_-No confio en el...-_

_Bra entonces sonrio divertido y dijo._

_-¿Todavia no te das cuenta?...-_

_-¿De que?...-_

_Bra puso un rostro orgulloso y dijo altivamente._

_-Bueno, cuando viste por primera ves a John ¿no te recordo a alguien?-_

_-Me parecia conocido... -_

_-Bueno... pues John es hijo de...-_

_-¿De quien?-Pregunto Trunks exasperado._

_-Bueno, antes que nada se llama John Shin Han... ¿Te suena?-_

_Trunks penso por un momento, hasta que abrio mucho los ojos y dijo casi gritando._

_-¡Ten Shin Han!-_

_-¡Exacto!-Apoyo Bra._

_Trunks entonces se puso a pensar, y sonrio._

_-¡Entonces eso era! por eso me parecia conocido, es hijo de TEN SHIN HAN... pero, ¿quien es su madre?-_

_-Bueno... su madre fue Mai... la chica que al estornudar cambiaba de personalidad... pero murio al dar a luz... -_

_-Eso explica el cabello rubio y esos ojos azules... vaya Bra, ¿donde lo encontraste?-_

_-Fui al gimnacio, y el estaba ahi... al verlo tambien se me hizo conocido, le pregunte su nombre y al decirmelo, recorde a Ten Shin Han, fue cuando comenzamos a salir-_

_Entonces sono un celular, Bra saco su movil de su bolso y contesto. Hablo unas cuantas palabras hasta que colgo._

_-Bueno Trunks, me tengo que ir, hay mas comida en el refrigerador, ¿nesecitas dinero?-_

_Trunks nego._

_-Bien, entonces nos vemos-Le dio un beso en la mejilla y se fue. Trunks suspiro... Nuevamente solo, aun que por su mente pasaba en ir a Capsul Corp, ¿que andarian haciendo su padre y Pan?..._

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

Recordaba a Ten Shin Han, despues de la pelea contra Majin Buu no lo volvi a ver nunca, pero segun mis calculos, en ese tiempo ya habia de haber nacido John, pero eso era de poca importancia, pues en ese momento tenia mucha ansiedad de ir a ver lo que hacia mi padre y Pan, ¿habrian discutido? piensalo, ¿y si Pan ya no quisiera estar con mi padre?... era logico que comence a ilusionarme y termine por decidirme a ir a C.C.

Tras comer todo lo que pudiera, me bañe y fui a comprar ropa nueva, era un pequeño conjunto casual hecho con unos pantalones grises, botas y una camisa sin mangas negra, como mi cabello se hizo largo, me lo amarre en una coleta y sali camino a C.C.

No entre directamente, faktando poco para que llegara escondi mi Ki para que ninguno de los dos pudiera divisarme, y me escabulli entre el techo para asomarme levitando en uno de los cuartos, sentia los ki de los dos muy juntos, no sabia lo que me esperaba....

Antes de continuar dire unas cosas breves hacerca de mi padre, el nunca engaño a mi madre mientras vivia con ella, ignoro si mi padre haya conocido a miles de mujeres hermosas en el espacio cuando era mercenario, pero mientras mi madre vivia, el nunca miro a otra mujer, solo una ves... fue cuando alcanzaba mi pubertad y mi madre entraba a sus 40, comenzaba a ponerse muchas cremas y muchos tratamientos, hiba a masajes de estiramiento y al gimnacio, no queria envejecer, y eso lo decia muchas veces, y al aprecer daba recultado por que muchas mujeres, incluyendo hombres le decian lo bien que se veia, mas mi padre nunca le dijo nada.

Mi madre comenzo a encelarlo, pues mi padre salia ya mas veces segun a "entrenar a las montañas" y un dia lo segui... No fue a las montañas pero si fue a un enorme rio, donde habia una gran cascada y en esa cascada, levitaba un ser verde... Era Picoro, que al ver a mi padre, sonrio y comenzaron a pelear, al parecer mi padre habia encontrado un compañero de juegos... Despues de eso, mi padre y madre se reconciliaron, poco despues, nacio Bra.

Ahora, continuando con lo que te platicaba, al asomarme al cuarto de mi padre, pude ver lo que ya sospechaba y tanto asco y odio me producia...

FLASH BACK

_Dos cuerpos desnudos en la habitacion, Vegeta comenzaba a abrir los ojos, sentia la sensacion de que alguien los observaba, pero no diviso ningun Ki extraño, sintio delante de el el cuerpo fragil y agotado de Pan, que comenzaba a despertar._

_-Buenos Dias...-Susurro devilmente la joven, mientras se incorporaba en la cama, estiro los brazos un poco y luego se volvio a Vegeta, que parecia somnoliento._

_Sonrio, parecia una sonrisa de amor, de satisfeccion, haciendo un movimiento agil, se sento encima de el, en la parte de la pelvi, y se inclino un poco hacercando su rostro al de el. Vegeta abrio un poco mas los ojos, y puso sus manos en las caderas de la joven._

_-Tranquila mocosa, que aun estoy herido... -Eso ultimo lo habia docho con tono serio... Pan no sabia a que se referia exactamente._

_Si estaba herido por la muerte de Bulma, o si estaba herido fisicamente._

_Se bajo de el un poco apenada, y Vegeta se paro para cambiarse y comenzar a entrenar._

_-Espera... -Le dijo Pan, desde la cama._

_Vegeta se vovio hacia ella, traia ya el Gi para entrenar, Pan hablo ruborizandose un poco._

_-¿Por que no te quedas un poco mas conmigo?... Ademas, tienes que mantenerte en reposo, todavia tienes heridas que no han sanado...-_

_-No tengo tiempo para quedarme mocosa.... -Dijo el, no muy seguro de sus palabras, Pan tomo la sabana y se la enroyo en su cuerpo, se coloco en pie y fue hasta el._

_-Por favor, quiero que te quedes conmigo... -Puso un dedo en el pecho del Principe, y le miro a los ojos. -Te nesecito...-_

_Vegeta fruncio el entrecejo, mas no sabia que le pasaba, nisiquiera con Bulma era asi, y Bulma no era como Pan, La nieta de Goku era muy diferente, Pan era dulce, gentil, cariñosa, no gritaba y no le daba pena pedir algo, no se dejaba manipular por el orgullo y expresaba su amor abeirtamente, como ahora._

_-Solo un rato mas... -DIjo Vegeta, mientras vei como la joven sonreia._

_-¡Bien! ¡Gracias!-Y lo beso, beso que no fue tambien correspondido, pues Vegeta la tomo de los hombros y la alejo un poco._

_-Pan... no se si esto esta bien... tu... puedes ser mi nieta, ademas eres la nieta de mi rival y...-_

_-Shhhh-Pan puso un dedo en su boca, y dijo. -No pienses en eso ahora, ademas, ami no me importa la edad, soy una saiyajin ¿no?, solo sigo mis instintos...-_

_Eso ultimo lo dijo de una manera, algo extraña en ella, Vegeta fruncio mas el entrecejo al ver en los ojos de la chica lujuria... Esa no era la Pan de la que se habia... ¿Enamorado?_

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

Se habian acostado, mi padre se habia acostado con ella, ¡se suponia que hiba a ser mia!.... no recuerdo muy bien lo que pense, mi mente estaba bloqueada por las imagenes que acababa de ver, ¿como? me preguntaba... Mi padre, el ser mas despreciable de la galaxia, que mato a miles y miles de personas solo por la codisia y sed de sangre, mi padre, que los primero años de mi vida, nos dejo solos ami y a mi madre, diciendo que no le importabamos... Vegeta, que mato a otros miles en el torneo de artes marciales cuando se habia dejado poseer por babidi. ¡El mismo Principe De todos Los Saiyajines!!

¿que creen que hubiera hecho? ¿Dejarme llevar por mi ira y fustracion, en un ataque de celos y explotar mi ki, lanzandoles bombas para herirlos y luego entrar y pegarle a golpes a mi padre para matarlo y luego violar a Pan y pegarle hasta dejarla inconsiente?

No... no lo hice.

Aun que no lo crean, hice la ultima cosa que haria en esos momentos, llore, llore y sali disparado hacia los grandes cielos del oeste, fui a las montañas, donde al igual que mi padre, descargue toda la tension lanzando poderes por todos lados y direcciones, mantando animales, calcinando arboles y derribando casas, ya no me importaba, tenia que desahogarme... escuchaba losg ritos de la gente que escuchaba las explosiones de su hogar y corria atemorizada lejos de mi, bueno... ese era yo en aquel tiempo.. Trunks Vegeta Brief.

No volvi al departamento de Bra en todo el dia, hasta que finalmente no hubo mas que destruir. cuando termine, cuando no tenia mas fuerzas que para mantenerme parado, regrese... Estaba ya entrada la noche cuando entre al departamento, ahi estaba Bra platicando agusto con John, su novio.

FLASH BACK

_La puerta se abrio depronto, esceñando a un Trunks totalmente herido y exhausto, Bra al ver el estado de su hermano se coloco en pie y fue a ayudarlo, John lo sostuvo y le ayudo como apoyo para que se sentara en el sillon de la sala y pudiera descansar._

_-¡Trunks! ¿que paso?-_

_El joven de cabellos lilas vio a su hermana, y gruño._

_-No tengo nada... -La alejo bruscamente y se coloco en pie, pero dio pocos pasos hasta que no resistio mas y volvio a caer. John le ayudo de nuevo a sentarse._

_-Agrr... lo siento... es que... tuve que ir a entrenar, no se... no se como paso todo, saque toda la tencion que tenia...-_

_Bra suspiro._

_-Primero era Papá el que llegaba por las noches lastimado, y ahora tu... -Torcio la boca enojada. -¡Ustedes los saiyajines son unos Imbeciles!-_

_John entonces puso una mano en el hombro de Bra._

_-Tranquila Bra, deja que tu hermano descanse...-La chica vio al chico de cabellos dorados, y asintio._

_Juntos, Bra y John se sentaron de nuevo en la sala, mientras comenzaban a platicar, Trunks mientras descansaba escuchaba todo sin mucha importancia._

_John contaba una de sus anecdotas de Trabajo._

_-Bueno, estaba en la empresa, cuando depronto me llamaron de la C.I.A. Querian que fuera a investigar un caso... al llegar, vi que era un bar, y cuando entre me dijeron que fuera al baño... fue cuando la vi, estaba enrollada en una manta... decia que tenia frio...-_

_Mientras John contaba la historia de detective, Trunks encendio la tele sin hacerle mucho caso, eran las noticias, donde la mujer que las informba decia la ultima novedad._

_"__**Noticia de ultima hora: En el pueblo llamado Chenyoo, poco despues de pasar la capital del Oeste ha sido completamente destruido... animales, plantas, casas y personas, todos se encontraron muertos hoy, hace unas horas... pocos sobrevivientes dicen haber visto la figura de un hombre en el cielo que gritaba y lanzaba rayos por todos lados... las autoridades estan investigando el...**__"_

_Trunks apago la T.V. el sueño le vencia, quedo dormido en el sillon hasta el dia siguiente._

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

No sabia por que, pero mientras John contaba la historia de la chica que habia sido mutilada cruelmente en el baño, recorde a la hermosa chica que se me habia insinuado en aquel bar, ¿que habria sido de ella? ¿Que le habre hecho yo para que ya no volviera a marcar a mi numero?....

CONTINUARA...


	8. Chapter 8

**Flash Back.**

_Estaba por probar su delicioso estofado, en realidad era muy buena cocinando así que esperaba tener un rico sabor de boca cuando terminara su platillo, de pronto olio el penetrante aroma del pollo y algo dentro de ella se revolvió, sintió terribles ganas de vomitar y se coloco en pie rápidamente para salir corriendo lo mas rápido que podía al baño._

_Se dejo caer de rodillas mientras tosía fuertemente delante de la taza del baño, comenzaba a marearse más y le dolía levemente la cabeza._

_-¿Por qué me pasa esto?-Se pregunto así misma mientras se colocaba en pie. Desde hacia unas 2 semanas, Pan había estado teniendo constantes nauseas y mareos, además de uno que otro desmayo. Decidida y asustada, decidió ir al doctor._

_-Iré hoy en la tarde… espero que no sea nada malo-Se dijo sintiendo un mal presentimiento._

_Volvió a la cocina y vio que Vegeta estaba recargado en la pared esperando pacientemente la comida. Pan sonrió al verlo y fue hasta el para besarlo._

_-¿Cómo te fue hoy en tu entrenamiento?-_

_-Mal-Dijo el frunciendo el entrecejo, poniendo sus manso en las caderas de la joven. –No es lo mismo cuando me acompañas-Pan sonrió aun mas y nuevamente poso sus suaves labios sobre el. Hasta que fueron interrumpidos por un robot que jalo a Pan de su camiseta._

_-Comida lista-Dijo con su vos robótica. Vegeta asintió y fue a sentarse en la mesa. Pan tomo el plato para pasarlo a la mesa, cuando sintió otro mareo. Sacudió la cabeza tratando de concentrarse en llevar el plato, cuando su vista comenzó a nublarse._

_Parpadeo un par de veces deteniéndose, desde la mesa del comedor, Vegeta le miro arqueando una ceja._

_-¿Pan?-Le llamo, pero la joven cayó al suelo, rompiendo el plato de comida. Lo ultimo que oyó Pan, al cerrarse completamente sus ojos fue la vos de Vegeta._

_-¡Pan!-Y se desvaneció._

_Abrió lentamente los ojos, sentía un horrible dolor de cabeza y una silueta delante de el, frunció el ceño tratando de adivinar quien era, estaba muy obscuro y no divisaba su rostro._

_-¿Vegeta?-Le llamo, esperanzada, pero al oír la vos de la persona, en su interior algo le indicaba peligro._

_-¡Hola Pan! ¿Cómo te sientes?-Era Trunks, quien sonreía abiertamente a la joven con un ramo de rosas hermosas y rojas en la mano._

_Ella se acomodo mejor en la cama donde estaba._

_-¿Dónde Estoy?-Susurro, tenia la vos cansada, algo andaba mal._

_-Estas en el hospital, Te encontré tirada en la cocina y me preocupe por que no despertabas y te traje, fue un desmayo-Se ruborizo levemente y adelanto las rosas que tenia en su mano. –Son para ti… Lo siento-_

_Pan miro las rosas no sabiendo que hacer, por un lado el le había tratado mal hacia cierto tiempo y no quería ni siquiera verlo. Por otro lado quería agradecerle por haberla traído al Hospital. Aun que se planteaba una pregunta, ¿Qué había pasado con Vegeta?_

_Finalmente alzo su mano para tomar el ramo, aun indecisa dijo un tímido "Gracias"_

_-Pan, se que no me he portado bien contigo los últimos meses, pero he recapacitado, ¿Sabes?, incluso soy una mejor persona. Fui a la casa por que quería disculparme, contigo y con mi padre… estoy arrepentido de todo… Prometo que no volverá a pasar, Lo siento-Bajo la mirada tristemente. Pan iba a decir algo cuando de pronto la puerta de la habitación se abrió dejando pasar a un hombre viejo y vestido con una enorme bata blanca._

_-Buenos días-Ojeo su libreta de pacientes –Señorita Pan- y vio a Trunks alado de ella. -¿Es usted su esposo?-_

_Pan y Trunks se ruborizaron, Pan se apresuro a decir._

_-Oh no, el es un amigo mío- El doctor asintió, y se acerco a Pan._

_-Bueno, ¿y como se siente?-_

_-Bien… ya no tengo mareos-_

_-Perfecto… bueno, Señorita Pan, déjeme el honor de darle la fantástica noticia… ¡Va a ser Mamá!-_

_Tanto Trunks Como Pan abrieron mucho los ojos, Trunks apretó los puños y Pan comenzó a dar brinquitos de felicidad._

_-¡Oh, un bebe! Que bien, últimamente he pensado mucho en embarazarme, pero nunca pensé que fuera enserio ¡Seré Mamá!-Pan miro a Trunks. -¿No es genial?-_

_Pero Trunks no tenia el mismo entusiasmo, así que dio una sonrisa forzada y asintió. –Felicidades-_

_-Bien Señorita Son, acompáñeme, le hare unos estudios mas para comprobar su estado de salud, después podrá irse de aquí- Pan asintió y siguió al doctor a la salida contenta por la nueva fantástica noticia. Le diría a Vegeta y estaba segura que habría una que otra complicación cuando se lo diga, pero no me importaba, sabia que Vegeta la amaba y que terminaría por aceptar al nuevo bebe de ambos. _

_Entonces paro de pronto y se volvió hacia Trunks antes de salir de la habitación, lo vio pensativo y algo decepcionado peor no le importo y le llamo._

_-¡Hey Trunks!- Trunks alzo la mirada viéndola atento –Gracias por…. Todo-Sonrió tímidamente, Trunks devolvió un poco la sonrisa._

_-Te esperare para llevarte a casa-dijo amistosamente el joven saiyajin. Pan asintió y se fue._

…

_Tras cerrar la puerta de la habitación, una sombra apareció en los ojos de Trunks y una sonrisa amistosa se convirtió en una diabólica._

_-Todo marcha según mis planes… -susurro con vos maligna, rio sádicamente y tomo las rosas que le había dado a Pan, y las quemo con solo tocarlas._

_-Cobrare mi Venganza, Padre… solo espera a que te tenga frente ami-Y salió a paso lento de la habitación con las manos en los bolsillos._

**Fin Del Flash Back.**

No quería lastimarla, Por ahora.

Empezare desde el comienzo, por que creo que no entienden mucho y están confundidos.

Les había comentando sobre un Plan para vengarme, bueno, decidí ponerlo en practica y fui a Corporación Capsula para hablar con Pan y "disculparme con ella". Tenía que ganarme nuevamente su confianza, tenia que hacerme amigo de ella y por los siguientes meses la trataría bien.

Llegue a Corporación Capsula y pude ver un cuerpo tirado en el suelo, sorprendentemente era Pan que no reaccionaba a mis llamados y la lleve hacia el hospital. Mientras despertaba fui por unas rosas y trate de memorizar mi discurso de "disculpas", hasta que abrió los ojos.

Le dije que estaba arrepentido y mostré una de mis mejores sonrisas, que tonta, al parecer se lo creyó todo. Fue cuando entro el doctor y dio la noticia de que estaba Embarazada, gruñí y sentí que mi Plan estaría estropeado, pero todavía no.

Aun quedaba posibilidad, convencería a Pan de que mi padre seria un mal ejemplo para su hijo y tal ves la llevaría a vivir conmigo a una nueva residencia. Lo se. Es malvado, pero no se imaginan lo que viene después, pero eso lo explicare mas tarde.

Diré lo que había pasado los últimos meses.

Como me canse de vivir bajo el techo de mi hermana y su novio, el detective John, fui hacia Bienes raíces y compre una nueva residencia de lujo, no diré que tenia por que habían muchas cosas finas y costosas.

Había comenzado a retomar mis entrenamientos, por alguna razón, ahora si me gustaba pelear, me encantaba destruir cosas e incluso, a veces, atacaba pueblos lejanos y pequeños campamentos, adoraba ver la sangre derramarse después de que destruía o descuartizaba partes del cuerpo de un hombre, o torturaba a una madre embarazada o simplemente atravesaba el corazón de un pequeño niño.

También había comenzado a ir al gimnasio, donde muchas chicas se me acercaban y coqueteaban, claro, yo les hacia caso, me acostaba con ellas y después las mataba. Aun que comencé a darme cuenta de que las autoridades comenzaban a investigar más a fondo y poco a poco se acercaban más a mí.

Solo una chica fue la que no mate, aun que si la lastime, no físicamente.

Se llamaba Keri. La había conocido por que en una de tantas idas al gimnasio, ella se me acercó preguntándome mi nombre. Yo conteste con un "Trunks" y ella sonrió.

"Soy Keri, ¿me recuerdas?, fuimos a la secundario juntos"

Aun que yo no recordaba su rostro, me parecía muy hermosa, tenía el cabello rubio y era tan blanca como mi madre, era delgada y alta, tenía un muy buen cuerpo. Aun que no la conocía entable una relación con ella 1 día después de hacerla conocido, y al 3er. Día de novios la lleve a la cama. Me había encantado por que era tan pura y aun era virgen.

Así como había dicho, me acostaba con ellas y después las mataba, pero pasó algo, algo imprevisto.

"Trunks… yo, emm… estoy embarazada" Me dijo después de una semana, yo claro quede desconcertado al oírlo, aun que retome casi segundos después mi actitud fría y despectiva. Le dije que no me importaba y que no la amaba que solo la había utilizado para mi propio placer y que no l quería volver a ver, se fue destrozada y no la volví a ver hasta 3 días después.

Se había suicidado, cortándose las venas con la punta de metal de uno de sus ganchos para colgar la ropa. Cuando vi las noticias me entristecí. En verdad pensé por un momento dejar mi hijo naciera y creciera libre con su madre, pero no… siempre tienen que morir las mujeres que están conmigo.

Ok, ok, no te aburriré mas.

Cuando Pan salió de la consulta con el doctor, aun feliz por estar embarazada, fuimos a C.C, donde descubrimos que mi padre no estaba, había desaparecido por así decirlo, otra ves. Pan se preocupo y me pidió que me quedara con ella a acompañarla un poco. Yo me alegre ante esto, que ilusa, tal ves me veía otra ves como un amigo, no lo se, pero me quede con ella.

Cuando desperté a la mañana siguiente, estaba acostado en el sillón de la sala, Pan se había quedado dormida en su habitación y escuche pasos entrar por la puerta de la casa, pensé en mi padre y no quise hacer ruido, pero cuando alce la vista pude ver sus ojos furiosos verme y reclamarme. "¿Qué haces aquí?"

_Continuara._


	9. Chapter 9

**Notas Del Autor: **Hola, muchas gracias por los reviews, a las chicas que siguen la historia, ¡muchas gracias! Sin ustedes este fanfic no seria nada, igual a los chicos que mandan reviews, ¡Os deseo lo mejor de lo mejor!

Oh, además, este capitulo es muy bueno, les recomiendo que lean mientras escuchan la canción de: "**Enter SadMan" **De **Metallica. **

**(No se arrepentirán)**

Comenzaba a ponerme nervioso, tanta adrenalina para nada, me encontraba acostado en el sillón de la sala de mi anterior casa, ósea Capsul Corp. La mirada de mi Padre era malvada, era odiosa y llena de ira.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-

Fruncí el entrecejo, hice un sonido como un "Hump" despreciativo y se coloque en pie, le mire de igual manera con la que sus ojos se dirigían a mí. Sonreí.

-¿Qué pasa Padre?... ¿Celoso?-

Un puño en mi rostro no logro sacar mi frustración ni ponerme de mejor humor, tampoco alegraría las cosas entre mi padre y yo.

Aun así, se digno a levantar su brazo y acertarme en mi rostro su mano enguantada llevándome contra una pared, la cual se rompió. Mas no me lastime, me pare de nuevo y comencé a reír, Sádicamente.

Mi padre vio algo en mí, tal vez fue malo, pues puso una cara de terror, comencé a temblar y a levitar. Mi padre retrocedió un paso pero no dudo ni un segundo y grito mi nombre.

"¡Ya basta!" Me ordeno, mas seguía riendo, comencé a rodar la cabeza y mi mirada nunca se separo de la suya. Mi risa culmino con un brazo levantado y un diabólico pensamiento.

"Muere….."

El rostro de mi padre era de terror aun cuando lo vi morir en la alfombra… oh si. Era tan satisfactorio verlo…

Si, ese fue mi sueño, ¿algo terrorífico no?, oh si, ¿te asuste?, lo siento, no pensé que fuera a tanto, aun así te alegras por saber que fue un sueño, lo se. Pero créeme joven, que para lo que viene.

Hubieras preferido que el sueño hubiese sido real…

----------------------Flash Back.-----------------------------

_-¿Abuelo?-Pregunto la joven niña, mientras iba al compas de la caminata de su viejo abuelo ya entrado en bastantes años._

_-Dime pequeña-_

_-¿Puedo ir a Jugar?-El viejo alzo la vista gastada y con su mala visión y sus lentes de mucho contacto pudo ver a lo lejos unos juegos algo sucios y gastados, vio a su nieta._

_-Claro, estaré sentado en esta banca-Y fue hasta ella para apoyarse. La niñita sonrió y corrió hacia los juegos, Ondeando su vestido con el viento. El viejo suspiro hondamente mientras observaba a la pequeña de 5 años subir al oxidado columpio._

"_Ojala tu madre no hubiera muerto en esa expedición al pueblo del sur, ese maldito ser volador que apareció de pronto en el cielo y comenzó a destruir nuestras casas y a matar gente… Pobre niña, ¿Cómo le diré que su madre ya nunca regresara?" Una débil lágrima corrió por su rostro lleno de arrugas de dolor y una mueca de angustia._

_La péquela en cambio, ajena a la situación se columpiaba en su columpio mientras veía el cielo y trataba de "alcanzar las nubes" con un mayor balanceo, cerro los ojos mientras sentía su cabello rubio revolotear con el viento, rio y abrió los ojos encontrándose con una forma singular en el cielo. No, No era un avión, No era un Pájaro…_

"_¡ANA!" Oyó su nombre ser gritado por su abuelo, quito la vista del ser que volaba en el cielo y vio a su abuelo que prácticamente corría hacia ella con rostro aterrado. Sin entender, vio de nuevo la figura en el cielo, su columpio continuo balanceándola y el ultimo destello que detecto en sus ojos fue el del ser volador que lanzaba una ráfaga, era como una estrella fugaz que azotaba contra la figura de su abuelo._

_No dejo de columpiarse…_

_-¡Abueloooo!-Grito sintiendo el olor de la sangre venir hacia ella, aterrada al ver a su abuelo ser descuartizado por la explosión, salto del columpio y cayo al suelo raspándose un brazo. Sollozante y asustada comenzó a correr, ignorando por completo a la figura humanoide en el azul cielo._

_Piso un charco de sangre que emanaba del cuerpo inerte y carnoso de su abuelo, que entraba en convulsiones y escupía espuma de la boca, comenzó a gritar cuando escucho pasos detrás de ella. Parecía ser el monstruo de las historias de terror que siempre le contaba su Papá._

_Trato de huir, pero su vestido se había prensado con el cuerpo de su abuelo muerto, y cayo en la sangre que había en el suelo manchando su blanca piel, sus aterrados ojos azules se fijaron en el hombre de cabellos lilas que se aproximaba hacia ella, se tapo los ojos con sus manitas manchadas de sangre y comenzó a murmurar sollozante._

_-¡Abuelito, por favor ayúdame!-Una risa diabólica oyó en el silencio de la situación, la niña separo sus dedos y vio con sus ojitos asustados al hombre que se arrodillaba ante ella._

_-¿Qué pasa pequeña?... ¿tienes miedo?-_

_-¿Me aras daño?... ¿puedes curar a mi abuelito?-La pequeña se levanto de su lugar, y tomo débilmente la mano del hombre de cabellos lilas, este noto que sus manos temblaban._

_-No te hare daño… ¿Por qué No jugamos un juego?-La niña comenzó a llorar._

_-¡Quiero que cures a mi abuelito!-_

_-Cuenta hasta 10… y tu abuelito sanara… -La niña entonces se restregó sus ojitos y vio débilmente al hombre. -¿Enserio?- Al asentir el hombre extraño, la niña comenzó a contar, pero el extraño le interrumpió._

_-No espera… tienes que cubrirte los ojos… -La niña emocionada con la idea de que su abuelito se sanaría, se tapo los ojos rápidamente comenzando a contar._

_-1… 2... 3… 4… 5… 6… 7… -Escucho pasos delante de ella, la niña sonrió pensando que era su abuelo que venia por ella a abrazarla… decidió terminar de contar._

_-8… 9… ¡10!-Abrió los ojos y lo último que vio fue un destello azul, su vestido manchándose de su propia sangre, y la mirada diabólica de su asesino…_

----------------------Fin Del Flash Back.-----------------------------

Se preguntaran que hice después de que mi padre me encontrara en C.C.

Ok, contare solo una parte, al verme ahí se puso furioso y comenzó a reclamarme mi estancia ahí, Rápidamente al oír los gritos, Pan bajo las escaleras y vio a Vegeta, sonrió y fue a abrazarlo mientras exclamaba con alegría "¡Tendremos un bebe!" Mi padre olvido toda ira y enojo y se concentro en la nueva noticia, vi su rostro de infelicidad cuando Pan le abrazaba, después me vio y bajo la mirada.

De pronto la empujo hacia aun lado, Pan quedo desconcertada cuando la hizo aun lado, Vegeta gruño y comenzó a irse de la escena, hasta que desapareció de mi vista y de la de Pan.

Claro, la terca y joven Pan no se iba a quedar se brazos cruzados. Me miro con confusión y decepción.

"¿Por qué me ha tratado así?" Pregunto débilmente, aun viendo la puerta donde había salido Vegeta hacia unos instantes. Al mirarme, le respondí con un encogimiento de hombros y me acerque a ella, rodeo mis fuertes brazos alrededor de su cintura, la juste a mi y la abrace con fuerza susurrando con mi mejor vos al oído. "Espero volverte a ver algún día. Suerte" Y comencé a caminar hacia la salida, sentía mi ira arder, mi furia quemarse y mi sed de sangre pedirme a gritos matar… matar matar y matar…

Fui a un pequeño bar donde rápidamente me emborrache y perdí la noción del tiempo, no se que hice, no se adonde fui ni con quien estuve, pero desperté en un pequeño pueblo, entre unos arbustos tirado. Tenía las ropas rotas y unas pequeñas gotas de sangre. Tal vez me había peleado con alguien en mi borrachera.

Comencé a caminar hacia mi casa, no tenía energía para volar y cuando pase por un pequeño parque, donde tenía juegos oxidados y un columpio aun moviéndose. Había policías, muchos policías y mucha sangre en el suelo. No pregunte que había pasado pues no quería saber.

Pero al pasar por un grupo de uniformados, vi entre ellos a John, el rubio novio de mi hermana. El hijo de Ten Shin Han. Me miro y fue hasta mí con un rostro serio. Le salude y pregunte el por que de esa cara que traía me dijo un poco enojado.

"¡Son estos malditos asesinos! Un hombre viejo con su nieta vinieron a pasear aquí y un maldito los asesino, ¡Los mutilo!... "Me vio por unos momentos y me pregunto "¿Qué haces tu aquí?" Yo sonreí y le explique que me había emborrachado y había despertado ahí, no tenia idea de que o quien me había llevado ahí. El suspiro y dijo finalmente.

"Bien Trunks, cuídate mucho, puedes ponerte en peligro mientras estas borracho… "Me sonrío tristemente y volvió a decir. "Ah y dile a tu hermana por favor que no podre llegar a cenar… me quedare investigando un poco mas sobre este asunto"

Asentí y después de eso, volví a la ciudad, nuevamente concentre mi Plan de venganza, mi primer paso estaba hecho y mi padre estaba abatido por la noticia del embarazo, tal ves las cosas no serian tan difíciles después de todo…

_Continuara…_


	10. Chapter 10

**Notas Del Autor:** perdón por la tardanza, no sabia como continuar la historia, pero ahora se me ha prendido el foco, y ya he ideado algo para el cierre de este fanfic. Gracias por los reviews.

_Cuando vine aquí, ya sabia que esa hembra llamada Bulma seria la madre de mis hijos, lo podía sentir en su aura, yo le atraía, y ami me atraía y fruto de una de muchas noches nació Trunks y años después Bra, esa fue mi vida durante mucho tiempo, tuve tiempo para entrenar por supuesto, y uno que otro enemigo como Majin Boo, Frezzer, Cell etc. Etc._

_Parecía como si hubiera sufrido una transformación drástica de Humano a Saiyajin, ¿Qué era de mi vida?, me preguntaba yo, cuando una mañana me levantaba y me miraba al espejo, ¿Qué ropa usaba? ¿Me había cortado el cabello?, ¿Dónde estaba mi armadura?_

_Todo el mundo saiyajin que yo conocía se había esfumado, hasta que nació Pan._

_Al igual que Bra, Pan era una hembra saiyajin, por cual motivo, me sentí atraído por la idea de probar su nivel de pelea, ella era hermosa, como Bulma, como Bra, como cualquier otra chica linda, pero tenía en si, los rasgos saiyajines. Cuando cumplió una edad madura y se vino a vivir con nosotros, ¿Qué iba a ser de mí? Al principio me comporte duramente, protegiendo mi territorio, protegiendo a la poca familia que me quedaba._

_La muerte de Bulma había sido muy dura para mi, ahora que la había perdido, necesitaba algún tipo de consuelo, de esos que necesitas cuando algo malo te pasa. Había sido tan terrible para mí, que me deje consolar por la que más detestaba. _

_Pan abrió sus brazos y me hizo ver las cosas mas claras, no quería llegar mas lejos, me daba miedo, no quería olvidar a Bulma, pero mi cuerpo y mi instinto saiyajin se habían adelantado._

_Pronto, no me resistí y cuando ella me beso mi lado saiyajin salió a flote poseyéndola y entregándome a ella. Estábamos patéticamente Enamorados, así se llamaría aquí en la tierra, pero en Vegetasei, le llamaríamos "Apareándonos"_

_Una ves más, me arrepentí cuando descubrí que mi hijo, mi único varón, estaba enamorado de ella y por tanto, desarrollo un gran odio, lo pude ver en sus facciones cuando ella me dijo que esperaba un hijo mío._

_Tampoco yo lo aceptaba, no mentiré, quería yo decirle que no estaba preparado y por tanto que no lo quería, pero la amaba tanto…_

_Mientras esa noche entrenaba, jure protegerlos, a ella y al crio. _

_Pero las cosas se tornaron duras, no entendía lo que le pasaba, ella parecía triste y no sabia por que. El bebe crecía dentro de ella. Creo que eso la debilito, estaba tan cansada todo el tiempo, tenia tanto sueño, y algunas veces la veía tosiendo hasta cansarse, otras retorcerse de dolor. Mas nunca me dijo nada, se contentaba con decirme que el bebe pateaba mucho y seria grande y fuerte. Todo un saiyajin._

_Mas sabía yo que se avecinaban problemas, y no solo con el embarazo, a veces detectaba a Trunks espiándolos y cuando iba a encararlo en su escondite desaparecía, era peligroso pues me entere de que se había convertido en un asesino._

_Al principio me dolió, ¿Un hijo mío?, ¿Asesino? No me extrañaba, pues yo mismo mate a millones de gentes, tal ves muchas mas de lo que recuerdo. Pero eso había cambiado ya, le sucedía todo lo contrario a el._

_El amor lo derroto y para acabarlo me odiaba, odiaba al ves a Pan y al bebe que tenia dentro, por eso tenia... miedo…_

_Conocía a Trunks, no era un muchacho normal, su temperamento era muy especial, era saiyajin en ese aspecto. Se alteraba rápidamente y tenía un estilo rudo y sanguinario cuando se trataba de pelear. Si, era ingenioso, pero también creativo en el arte de torturar._

_Lo veía yo mismo cuando lo espiaba, cuando su madre lo regañaba y lo castigaba, el mismo se iba al bosque y buscaba una criatura para torturar, sus favoritas, eran las ardillas._

_Una ves una ardilla caía en sus manos y su furiosamente comenzaba a trabajar, la ardilla sufría, y sufría mucho, pero en fin, Trunks tenia 5 años y la ardilla era una criatura sin importancia para mi. Pero debí de detenerlo, debí de regañarlo, de darle un alto._

_Ahora las ardillas ya no eran suficientes. Sabía que había un asesino en la ciudad, y sabia quien era…_

_Ahora, he jurado proteger a mi familia, por eso mismo, he decidido ponerle un alto a todo esto, no importa el costo de la batalla, por que se que habrá una, mi vida o la vida de mi hijo, será el fin absoluto a mi culpa. _

_Por lo menos lo intente._

_Vegeta._

**Continuara.**

**Notas del Autor: **Este será el único capitulo donde hable Vegeta, los demás seguirá como narrador y protagonista Trunks, solo que necesitaba poner esto para aclarar algunas dudas que vendrán en capítulos siguientes, gracias por leer, ¡Nos vemos!


	11. Chapter 11

No pretendía escandalizar a nadie con mis actos futuros, no pretendía volver a hablar con mi padre ni con Pan durante un buen tiempo, simplemente me la pase en la ciudad visitando camas de muchas chicas vírgenes, solteras, ricas, pobres y demás…

¿Qué había perdido mi toque de Galán? Oh no, seguía tan conquistador como siempre, aun que muchos me decían que ya había llegado a la penosa edad de 30 años y necesitaba una pareja con quien casarme y hacer mi vida.

Y pase los próximos 11 meses intentando descifrar con que chica casarme, cual era la indicada, pero había algo extraño que me enfermaba, cuando me acostaba con ellas, al día siguiente no volvían a llamar, les marcaba por teléfono y nunca contestaban, era muy extraño, aun que siniestro, ¿era yo tan malo en la cama?

Todas decían que yo era muy guapo y que era el dios del sexo, ¿entonces por que no volver a llamarme? Cuando me deprimía, salía a buscar refugio en el alcohol.

Iba al gimnasio también, a veces me encontraba con el novio de mi hermana Bra, John ese chico rubio hijo de ten Shin Han, me parecía algo desconfiado al verme, como si se cuidara o me estuviera analizando, trataba de parecer normal pero en realidad me molestaba su actitud, ¿acaso me creía un asesino?

Flash back

"_Hola mi amor"_

"_Que tal" Saludo a su novia con un beso en la boca._

_Bra noto distraído a su novio John, el normalmente la abrazaba y le decía "¡te extrañe mi amor!" pero ahora era frio y pensante._

"_¿Qué te pasa?... ¿Un mal día?" Pregunto la Princesa Brief._

"_Nada de eso… es solo, me encontré a tu hermano hoy en el gimnasio"_

_Bra alzo la vista y le miro._

"_¿Y?"_

_John suspiro, y acomodo uno de sus mechones rubios en su cabeza y finalmente decidió por confesarle a su hermana el trabajo que había investigado durante los últimos 5 meses._

"_Bra, en realidad Trunks esta implicado en uno de los muchos crímenes que se cometieron en el asesinato de las chicas... he estado investigándolo, y el ha estado cerca de todas las escenas del crimen…"_

"_¿Qué?... ¡pero no es posible! ¿Estas hablando de Trunks?"_

"_Todavía no hemos sacado ninguna conclusión, pero el es el único sospechoso, ¿Cómo explicas que ha estado en todas las escenas del crimen?, hemos encontrado indicios de huellas digitales de el en los cuerpos de las chicas, además de que el asesino puede volar, ¿Quién mas si no un saiyajin?"_

"_pero… es imposible, ¿Por qué mataría a tantas chicas?... conozco a mi hermano, John, el no es un asesino"_

"_Yo tampoco quería creerlo Bra, hasta que vi hoy a tu hermano… ¿has visto su aspecto?, esta pálido, ha adelgazado, tiene ojeras y sus ojos son rojizos, como si se hubiera drogado, viste de traje y lentes obscuros todo el tiempo y siempre tiene aliento a alcohol…"_

"_hablare con el… te comprobare que no es el, yo se como es Trunks" Dijo decidida Bra, tratando de encontrar una buena razón para no creer todo lo que le decía su novio._

"_Solo te pido una cosa Bra, ten mucho cuidado ¿bien?" puso una mano en el hombro de la peli azul, Bra asintió todavía preocupada._

_2 días después._

_La chica se adelanto a abrir la puerta cuando oyó el timbre, pudo ver a su alto y guapo hermano… o lo que quedaba de el._

"_¡Trunks! Que cambiado estas…" Dijo Bra, tratando de no hacer una mueca de horror, en realidad John tenia razón, había cambiado mucho en aspecto, en ese momento llevaba un traje negro muy formal para la ocasión, unas gafas obscuras y fumaba, estaba mas pálido de lo normal y sus músculos habían crecido notándose debajo del traje._

"_¿Cómo estas Bra?" Pregunto sin ganas mientras avanzaba al interior de la casa, Bra sintió el olor a alcohol que casi la hacia escupir la comida que tenia en la boca._

"_¿has estado bebiendo?" Trunks asintió. "pero, ¿Por qué?, a ti no te gusta el alcohol, ¡ni siquiera fumabas!"_

"_No necesito que me sermonees hermanita, he venido aquí por que tu me lo has pedido, pensé que solo era para platicar" Trunks fue y se sentó en uno de los finos sillones de cuero negro. Bra suspiro y se sentó alado de el, pronto, vino una sirvienta a ofrecerles algo de tomar._

"_Yo quiero una limonada, ¿y tu que quieres Trunks?"Pregunto Bra._

"_Un whisky sin soda, por favor" Bra vio a su hermano algo molesta, pero no dijo nada y lo pidió, poco después la sirvienta trajo las dos bebidas y se fue._

"_¿y que has hecho de interesante?" pregunto Trunks a su hermana._

"_Bueno, John me pidió matrimonio, ¿puedes creerlo? Pero como estamos de luto por mamá, no empezaremos los preparativos hasta dentro de pocos meses, el ya vive conmigo" dijo la chica sin mucho entusiasmo. "¿y tu?" viéndolo de reojo, Trunks tomo un trago de su bebida y suspiro._

"_Bueno… no ha sido mucho, me he pasado los últimos meses buscando una novia, alguien que pueda darme descendencia y sexo al mismo tiempo, tu me entiendes"_

"_¿y la encontraste?"_

"_No aun no, la mayoría de chicas con las que salgo no las vuelvo a ver, me he concentrado en esto" y señalo su copa de Whisky. Bra se aclaro la garganta._

"_¿Has visto a Papá?"_

"_No he tenido tiempo" mintió el varón Brief. "Pero he sabido que su bebe ya nació"_

"_Nuestro hermanito…"sonrió Bra dulcemente. "Si, lo he ido a ver cuando me entere, he visto a papá mas cambiado, desde que me entere de la relación que tenia con Pan, no pude evitar preguntarme el ¿por que?, conoces tan bien como yo a Papá y el no es una persona de varias mujeres, pero cuando vi al bebe y lo vi a el, no pude evitar verlos como una familia, ¡nuestro padre y Pan hacen tan buena pareja! Además de que el bebe esta hermoso, y es muy fuerte"_

"_Lo he sentido en el Ki… desde que nació, se puede sentir la nueva presencia, muy poderoso… ¿y como esta Pan?"_

"_Esta muy feliz con su nuevo bebe, le han puesto Celer, en honor a nuestro bisabuelo, el padre del padre de nuestro padre" sonrió divertida._

"_¿Cuándo ha nacido?"_

"_no lleva ni 1 mes de nacido, Pan apenas y puede recuperarse del parto, esta débil, pero contenta"_

"_Bien, iré a verlos pronto "dijo Trunks cambiando su semblante a uno serio y siniestro, Bra se dio cuenta y le dio un escalofrió por la espalda, ¿Qué le pasaba a su hermano?_

"_Trunks… ¿Qué te ha pasado?... es decir, ¡has cambiado mucho!"_

"_la vida me ha hecho así, la muerte de tantos… perdí a todos mis amigos, ami madre, a los que realmente confiaba… y aun así, no puedo faltar 1 día a corporación capsula, lo cual odio, todos ahí siguen iguales, hipócritas e indecentes sin recordar a la persona que les dio un lugar ahí, ellos no lloraron la muerte de mamá, y sin embargo me reclamaron cuando falte para su funeral… ¡Tan hipócritas!" y golpeo la mesa del centro de la sala, rompiéndola en dos, Bra se asusto y retrocedió._

"_¡Trunks, cálmate!" le grito, haciendo que el chico volviera en si, fuera de su furia y rencor. Bra suspiro tratando de calmarse._

"_Trunks… ¿Qué pasa?... ¿Por qué has cambiado tanto? ¡Yo también perdí a mi madre y a mis amigos! También vi a Corporación Capsula y me enoje, pero no es para tanto, ¡me duele verte así!"_

"_pues que te duela" se levanto Trunks tirando al suelo su copa de Whisky, rompiéndola._

"_No cambiare por nadie, ¡La vida me ha quitado lo que mas quería! Nadie podrá devolvérmelos, y nadie podrá devolverles a su viejo Trunks, ¡aguántense!, si yo sufro es por algo y por ese algo es por lo que vivo, ¡quiero destruir al creador de todo esto! Y nadie me detendrá, ¿has oído? ¡NADIE!"_

_Y mientras Bra lloraba asustada y desconsolada, el se fue, azotando la puerta de la entrada, colando por los cielos con furia, con sed de venganza._

Fin Del Flash Back.

Había encontrado un punto limite, hasta donde el viejo Trunks se había roto, poco a poco, este yo creció, y se convirtió en lo que ese día fue el que exploto delante de Bra, entre con un Trunks agonizante, y Salí con un Trunks furioso y petulante. Ahora nadie estaba a salvo, y ese día tendríamos una pequeña guerra mi padre y yo, pues cuando Salí volando de la casa de Bra, me dirigí a Corporación capsula, dispuesto a, no asesinarlos, no golpearlos, no matarlos… quería en algún sentido conocer a mi hermanito, a mi nuevo enemigo… (rizas malvadas)

_CONTINUARA._

**Notas del autor: **Lamento mucho este retraso enorme de actualizaciones, pero me encuentro en un dilema, pues publique varios fanfics mas en otras paginas, y me he perdido en las cuentas de esta pagina, pero prometo, actualizar los demás fanfics que tengo, pronto, terminare cada uno, y si se me permite, iniciare mas después de eso, y así sucesivamente, sin mas.

GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS.


	12. Chapter 12

_Pan corrió desesperada a la habitación cuando escucho el terrorífico grito de Vegeta, lagrimas corrían por sus mejillas mientras subía las escaleras, su hijo, su pequeño bebe ¿habría muerto? ¿El maldito Trunks lo había matado?_

"_¡Nooo!" Grito, pensando en la imagen de su hijo muerto, y llorando más fuerte, corrió más rápido hasta llegar a la habitación…_

_Abrió la puerta y se detuvo abruptamente observando horrorizada el cuerpo inerte en el suelo, que sangraba abundantemente por alguna parte de su cuerpo y que se convulsionaba terriblemente._

_Los ojos negros de pan se posaron en el hombre que se hallaba entre el cuerpo y ella._

"_¡Lo mataste!" grito gravemente, aun sin saber que hacer, su rostro pálido parecía muerto de horror y su cuerpo se mostraba estático y temblaba. Lo único que podía ver fue la mirada de odio que emanaba el hombre delante de ella y que temerosa, estaba insegura de que ese tipo fuera alguna ves, el amor de su vida…_

_Un lejano llanto interrumpió sus pensamientos y miedos, haciéndola mirar hacia la cuna detrás del hombre sobreviviente, y sin pensarlo dos veces corrió hacia su bebe tomándolo en brazos y apretándolo contra su pecho, dejando caer lagrimas de temor y desconcierto, cerro los ojos sintiendo a su pequeño dejar de llorar, y calmarse contra ella, disfrutando del cálido abrazo que le proporcionaba su madre. Ajeno a todo lo que sucedía alrededor._

"_No quería llegar a esto…" murmuro el Príncipe saiyajin, mirando el cuerpo inmóvil de su hijo en el suelo, con sangre brotando de el y manchando la alfombra dando una escena horripilante y llena de sadismo. Sintió sus propios sentimientos quebrarse, y por segunda ves en años, lamento su propio pesar comenzando a derramar sus propias lagrimas. Oyó la voz de Pan detrás de el, y luego la mano de ella sobre su hombro._

"_Lo siento tanto…" dijo llorando Pan, quebrándose la vos mientras estrechaba al bebe con sus brazos, protegiéndolo de algún mal miedo dentro de ella, y su propio dolor la hizo caer de rodillas y de espaldas al cuerpo de Trunks, comenzó a llorar con gemidos fuertes y sollozos lamentables._

_Vegeta al verlos, dejo caer sus propias lagrimas y se acerco a Pan y al bebe, y se hinco frente a ella, rodeándola fuertemente con los brazos, cerrando los ojos y odiándose por haberle arrebatado la vida a su propio hijo… a su Trunks._

_De pronto… se oyó un disparo y el sonido de la propia vida irse de un cuerpo, y la muerte se hizo presente instantáneamente…_

Fin Del Flash Back.

Abrí los ojos de pronto, y trate de moverme, pero un dolor fuerte me vino al hombro y recorrió mi cuerpo como numerables cuchillos clavándose en mi carne y retorciéndose en si mismos… pero no grite, no grite y trate de no hacer ruido… me mordí el labio lastimándolo con la fuerza aplicada y moví mi cabeza lentamente observando la habitación donde anteriormente seria indicio de mi venganza.

Entonces recordé lo que habría pasado…

Estaba por matar al pequeño, cuando la vos de mi propio padre llego a mis oídos en un grito desgarrador y escalofriantemente agónico, donde clave mis ojos y al mismo tiempo un horrible dolor ataco el área de mi corazón quemándome la carne y vi un destello sobre mi que cruzo mi cuerpo y dejo un pequeño hueco en mi pecho donde comenzó a brotar sangre brutalmente.

Alce la mirada y deje caer mi mano, sintiendo un inmenso dolor emocional, antes de físico, mirando atónito los ojos de mi padre, el cual lloraba viendo como yo caía al suelo y cerraba los ojos perdiendo el conocimiento.

Y Ahora aquí estaba, de nuevo despierto, ¿o es que estaba muerto ya?

En eso estaba, cuando escucho un prolongado sollozo detrás de mí, y alarmado, gire con cautela y rapidez mi cabeza para ver una conmovedora y espeluznante escena.

Mi padre abrazaba fuertemente a Pan derramando abundantes y dolorosas lagrimas con los ojos cerrados y aspecto gélido y triste, la chica entre sus brazos hundía su rostro en el pecho de mi padre mientras lloraba inconsolable y oía murmurar mi nombre en sus labios, mientras abrazaba fuertemente a su bebe, el cual miraba desconcertado y asustado.

De pronto un odio mudo y arrebatadoramente maligno surgió en mí, dándome fuerzas para incorporarme y apuntar mi dedo sobre ellos…

"Nunca debí nacer" Pensé sintiendo una solitaria lagrima sobre mi mejilla derecha, y un destello apareció en mi mano, y enseguida lo lance contra ellos, viendo como la luz que lance, atravesaba el cuerpo de mi padre haciéndolo gritar de dolor y obligándolo a abrir desmesuradamente los ojos entreabriendo la boca y torciendo su rostro…

Pero paso algo que no quería, y que, me arrepentiré, toda mi vida…

El destello que lance y que atravesó a mi padre, matándolo al instante, alcanzo a Pan también, haciéndole un oyó en su corazón y lanzándola varios metros lejos de Vegeta y su bebe.

Yo no recuerdo cual fue mi reacción, perdí el conocimiento de lo que tuve que hacer, y solo me quede mirando horrorizado como el cuerpo de la chica que amaba y que era dueña de mi corazón caía al suelo derramando sangre sobre su ropa y el suelo. Con los ojos aun abiertos y boca temblando.

"¡Paaaaaan!" Grite con vos grave y herida por los mismos miedos que cruzaban mi cuerpo y me hacían temblar de horror. Corrí hacia ella, tomándola de los brazos y acercándomela al rostro, viendo como la sangre emanaba más y más de su cuello.

"¡No Pan! ¡No tu! ¡No tu!" gritaba loco de horror y shock, la agitaba en mis brazos mientras mi mirada miraba la sangre derramarse sobre el suelo, me odie a mi mismo, y algo en mi se quebró fuertemente, haciéndome temblar y sacudirme de miedo. Ella entonces me miro, y pareció serena, calmada, y tosió un poco, moviendo la boca… articulada palabras.

"Trunks…"murmuro, haciendo que un hilo de sangre bajara desde su boca hasta su mentón, yo apreté el agarre de mis manos a sus brazos, y me la acerque mas, sin dejar de mirarla.

"¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento! ¡Pan soy un monstruo! ¡No mueras por favor! ¡LO SIENTO!" gritaba sintiendo ardientes lagrimas caer sobre mis mejillas. Ella poco a poco alzo las cejas y dijo casi inaudiblemente.

"Ve-Vegeta… ¿Por qué… lo mataste?" vi que sus ojos se llenaban de lagrimas, mi alma se trituro en su tortura y culpabilidad, pensé en mi padre y después torcí mi boca e hice una mueca de dolor incontenido… quería morirme.

"Soy un maldito… ¡no merezco vivir!" grite con odio y desesperación. Ella entonces pareció querer moverse entre mis brazos, pero desistió comenzando a llorar, y me miro de nuevo…

"Moriré…" me dijo, asustándome aun mas. Quería hablar, pero ella se apresuro a agregar. "Cuidare… de tu padre…" tosió sangre sobre mis ropas, y cerrando los ojos poco apoco dijo: "en el cielo… estaremos… en... paz" y como si alguien la hubiera asustado, abrió los ojos de golpe y me miro. Su rostro de torno pálido y poco a poco sentí que se volvía fría, su piel estaba helada y no había vitalidad en su mirada… pero siguió hablando, con los ojos muy abiertos.

"Se que…. E-eres bueno…" mas sangre salió de su boca, mis lagrimas no cesaban. "Quiero… Q-que me prometas… que…" y sus ojos comenzaron a cerrarse otra ves, y poco apoco sentí su ki reducirse a cero… me acerque para oír sus ultimas palabras…. Las cuales no olvidare nunca….

Finalmente vi como sus parpados se unían, y ella dejaba caer su mano y aflojando su cuerpo, su ki ya no existía, pero aun así…. Vi perfectamente su boca seguir moviéndose….

"Cuida a mi bebe"

FLASH BACK.

_Trunks dejo el cuerpo sobre el suelo, y se levanto, apretando sus puños, sin dejar de derramar lagrimas, se volvió para mirar al bebe que lloraba sobre las piernas de su padre, y que sus pequeñas manitas estaban aferradas al pantalón del cuerpo sin vida de Vegeta, el cual se hallaba aun con los ojos abiertos, pero sin vida… el también había muerto. _

_El Ultimo Príncipe De Los Saiyajines Había Muerto._

_Tomo al bebe con sus manos, y lo cargo en brazos, mirándolo tristemente. Y después a su padre._

"_Se que podre compensar mi error… hare de tu hijo un gran guerrero, lo prometo… Papá" susurro mirando a Vegeta, el cual, muerto a sus pies, ya comenzaba a ponerse pálido y frio, digno de un cuerpo sin vida._

_Volviéndose, con bebe en brazos, avanzo por la habitación, y salió de ella caminando por la casa que alguna ves albergo vida, y que ahora, ahorraba muerte y tristeza. Su ultimo habitante, Trunks, salía en esos momentos, hacia el exterior, y mirando al cielo, apretó al bebe contra si, para después, salir volando…_

_Perdiéndose entre la radiante luz que desprendían los ojos de sheng Long en su secreto escondite… y que había sido expectante de todo lo sucedido. Aguardando una ves mas, de ser llamado para cumplir un deseo mas._

Fin Del Flash Back.

Nota del autor: Nos encontramos en el presente, El viejo Señor Trunks deja de contar la historia, y los actos que sucederán en breve, equivalen a la actualidad. Ya nada es narrado.

**000-000**

**El joven parpadeo un par de veces antes de ver como el hombre que conocía como su padre tomaba un poco de agua, aliviando su garganta reseca, y fijaba los potentes ojos azules sobre el pacientemente.**

**-Y así… fue como hui de toda civilización y prejuicio, y te crie en estas lejanías… donde nadie pudiera apartarme de lo que realmente quería… estar contigo-narraba el viejo, de cabello blancuzco y semblante orgulloso.**

**-Hasta este momento… -susurro el chico, colocándose en pie y mirándolo con sus ojos negros fríos y penetrantes. El viejo sonrió. Le recordaba tanto a Vegeta. Su padre.**

**-Celer… ¿Qué piensas de la historia que te acabo de contar?- Pregunto, colocándose en pie lentamente, con ayuda de su bastón. Vio que el chico, Celer, se rascaba la cabeza confundido y después le miraba ceñudo.**

**-entonces… ¿tu mataste a mis padres?... ¿es por eso que me abandonaron?-**

**-No te abandonaron, muchacho tonto-contesto tercamente Trunks, mirando hacia el cielo, pudo ver que estaba nublado, estaba por llover.**

**-solo te dejaron a mi cargo… hasta el día de tu muerte-agrego con vos grave y una sonrisa triste. Celer asintió, guardando silencio, y después se apresuro a acercarse al viejo Trunks, a ese viejo que le había criado, y cuidado, y al cual, le debía la vida en algún sentido… Lo tomo del brazo, ayudándolo a caminar hacia la casa donde los dos habían vivido durante 18 años.**

**-No me importan las razones por las que tuve que criarme contigo, Trunks… Solo tengo que dar las gracias, por poder ser dejado a ti… estoy seguro que Mamá me ve desde el cielo, junto con nuestro Padre y sonríen satisfechos de lo que has hecho- decía sonriente, mirando al viejo.**

**-Espero sea así, muchacho-murmuro Trunks abriendo la puerta de la casa con sus débiles y arrugadas manos. –Y si tus palabras son ciertas… y Vegeta y Pan me han perdonado, abre conseguido finalmente el perdón, lo que he esperado por mucho tiempo… hasta este día- y como si alguien le hubiera dicho algo reconfortante, sonrió radiante y liberado.**

**Celer que observaba el rostro de su viejo tutor, arqueo las cejas, confundido, no comprendiendo el peso de esas simples palabras del viejo. Y lo ayudo a entrar a la casa conduciéndolo hasta su habitación, donde Trunks dormía siempre su siesta en las tardes, debido a su vejez.**

**Lo recostó sobre la cama, dura y vieja, y le quito los zapatos, lo arropo con cariño, como solo un hijo podría hacerlo con su padre, y le beso la frente. Trunks no había quitado su sonrisa radiante y ahora, cerraba los ojos lentamente, vencido por el sueño.**

**-Duerme bien, mi viejo padre-susurro el chico sonriendo levemente, volviéndose hasta la puerta y dejándolo en un profundo silencio, dejándolo dormir…**

**Pero el viejo Trunks ya casi cerraba los ojos, y aun con su sonrisa liberal, murmuro lentamente.**

**-Ahora se… que he sido perdonado…-y sus ojos se cerraron pobremente, y su sonrisa disminuyo hasta hacerse un rostro serio, pero la alegría irradiaba en el. –Ahora podre descansar en paz… Después de 18 años- y cayo… sintiendo su propio cuerpo debilitándose cada vez más sobre la cama rígida y vieja, que por primera ves, sintió cómoda… un buen lugar para morir…**

**Y finalmente, descanso… Muriendo en sana conciencia, esa nublada tarde de invierno… Reuniéndose por fin con sus adorables amigos…**

_Gohan…_

_Videl…_

_Krilin…_

_18…_

_Marrón…_

_Goten…_

_Bulma…_

_Chichi…_

_Vegeta…_

_Pan…_

**FIN.**

**Notas Del autor: **_¡Uh finalmente hemos terminado esta gran historia! xD fue tedioso esto, ¡¿Quién lo diría? Mas de 40 reviews! ¡Muchas gracias por su apoyo! ¡A TODOS! _

_¡Hasta el próximo final de otra historia!_

**_Si quieren un final alternativo, solo mencionenlo en los Reviews._**

_AlexanderMan._


End file.
